NewCamp
by jessy03
Summary: Cette histoire racontera les aventures de Quinn qui par amitié pour Santana aura accepté sa proposition de l'accompagné dans un camp de vacances dans le même genre que le film camp Rock , ou elles feront la rencontrent de tous les membres des New Directions qu'elles ne connaissent pas encore. FABERRY avec un peu de BRITTANA
1. Chapter 1

Histoire Faberry qui racontera les aventures de Quinn qui par amitié pour Santana aura accepté sa proposition de l'accompagné dans un camp de vacances (dans le même genre que le film camp Rock), ou elles feront la rencontrent de tous les membres des New Directions qu'elles ne connaissent pas encore. Au menu de l'action, de l'humour, de la romance, un soupçon de drame, de l'amitié et pour pimenter tout ça de la rivalité. J'espère que l'idée vous plaira ainsi que ce premier chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Quinn pov **_

_**Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'accepter sa proposition, j'aurais peut-être dû la décliner et passer mes vacances ici auprès de ma mère, cette idée quitte mon esprit à l'instant même où mes yeux se posent sur la photo se trouvant sur ma table de nuit. Je ne suis pas bête, même si nous n'abordons que rarement le sujet, je sais que cette idée de camp de vacances, est tout simplement une échappatoire pour elle comme pour moi afin de les éviter. Au final quand j'y pense cette histoire n'aura fait que renforcer un peu plus notre amitié, je sais qu'elle en souffre tout autant que moi, mais depuis notre enfance, il a toujours été coutume dans notre relation d'évoquer d'un simple regard nos sentiments plutôt que d'y mettre des mots sans doute pour essayer de ne pas paraitre trop faible. Si je n'étais pas un peu fier, je pense que je lui aurais sans doute déjà dit à quel point elle compte pour moi.**_

_**C'est ridicule je sais, mais c'est sans doute dû à la réputation que nous devons entretenir, afin de satisfaire notre Coach, être les deux Cheerleaders les plus populaires du lycée n'a pas que des avantages loin de là. Nous ne devons laisser transparaitre aucune faiblesse, être sans pitié afin d'y parvenir Santana et moi avons dû nous créer une certaine façade de froideur, c'est ainsi que nous sommes devenue aux yeux de tous Santana Lopez alias Snixx et Quinn Fabray alias la Reine des Glaces alors autant dire qu'au fond cette idée de camp, ne peut être qu'une bonne idée au final nous pourrons enfin être nous-même pendant deux mois. **_

_**Je devrais peut être me presser un peu, il ne me reste que deux heures pour me préparer avant de devoir rejoindre San chez elle, son père à la gentillesse de nous emmener là-bas, alors pour une fois je vais tacher de ne pas être en retard….**_

* * *

_**Santana pov **_

_**A chaque fois que je pose mes yeux sur ce dépliant, je ne cesse de me dire que tout ceci ne peut être qu'une bonne idée, c'est tout à fait ce dont Quinn et moi avons besoin. Nous éloigner d'ici ne peut que nous faire le plus grand bien au vue de la folle année que nous avons passée. Je sais très bien même si elle ne me le dit pas qu'au fond elle n'aurait pas aimé, elle non plus arpenter les rues de notre chère ville et tombé sens cesse nez à nez avec eux. J'espère que ses deux mois nous aiderons à penser nos blessures, à surmonter tout ça, car même si Q me dit aller bien, je sais reconnaitre dans son sourire son mensonge, parfois elle doit oublier que j'ai la même capacité qu'elle, je peux lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Par fierté, je le sais je ne lui dirais jamais à quelle point elle compte pour moi, a quelle point la voir souffrir met plus insupportable que de me voir souffrir moi-même, depuis notre plus tendre enfance, je me suis toujours fait un point d'honneur de la protéger même si au fond je sais pertinemment qu'elle s'est se défendre seule, je n'y peux rien c'est ainsi, elle est ma meilleure amie, celle qui ne me juge jamais, qui est toujours là pour moi quoi qu'il arrive et elle me là encore prouvé cette année, je lui en serais toujours reconnaissante d'ailleurs. Oula, si je continue à trainasser comme ça je ne serais jamais prête à temps, faut que je booste mes fesses Quinn devrait arriver d'ici 10 minutes enfin la connaissant on va plutôt dire 20 minutes, la ponctualité ce n'est pas son fort avouons-le. **_

Santana (ce parlant à elle-même) : Ok, finir mes valises en 10 minutes ça risque d'être mission difficile.

Quinn (prenant une grosse voix) : Ce n'est pas mission difficile Mlle Lopez, c'est mission impossible. Difficile serait un jeu d'enfant pour vous…..

La brune sursaute à l'entente de la voix de son amie puis se retourne pour lui faire face tout en éclatant de rire.

Santana : Très drôle Q, je vois que tu as emmené ton sens de l'humour avec toi.

Quinn (souriant) : Oui, je me suis dit qu'il tiendrait parfaitement bien la compagnie au tiens comme ça.

**La brune esquissa un léger sourire à cette remarque, tout en ce replongeant dans la finition de ses valises, Quinn attrapa le dépliant sur le bureau de cette dernière et s'installa sur son lit tout en le parcourant.**

Quinn : Tu es sure que c'est vraiment une bonne idée tout ça.

Santana : Bien sûr que c'est une bonne idée, la meilleure que je n'ai jamais eu, je dirais même.

**La Latina releva sa tête pour observer son amie, son impression ne l'avait pas trompé, elle la vit complètement perdue dans ses pensées fixant un point dans le vide, cette vision, l'attrista au plus haut point.**

Santana (essayant de l'extirper de ses pensées) : Aller Quinnie, tu verras on va bien ce marrer, il y a toute sorte d'activités, de la danse, du chant, du sport, des cours de musique, des sorties en pleine air et encore pleins d'autres trucs sympa. On pourra enfin laisser notre habit de Cheerleader aux vestiaires et laisser libre cours à nos passions sans avoir à les cacher parce que tout monde pense qu'elles ne sont pas digne d'être populaire, avoue que c'est plutôt tentent non ?

Quinn (réfléchissant) : Tu… tu as raison oui, mais si jamais on tombe sur des personnes du lycée, on justifiera comment nos deux mois là-bas. Parce que moi je vois déjà le savons que Coach Sylvester va nous passer si elle l'apprend ça donnera ça. (Se constituant un air froid) : Lopez, Fabray, pourriez-vous m'expliquez ce que mes deux meilleures Cheerleaders fessaient cet été à LooserLand ?

Santana (explosant de rire) : Non, mais sérieusement, je suis sciée à chaque fois, tu limites tellement bien, t'ailleurs tu devrais faire attention ça présage rien de bon, je ne voudrais pas voir ma meilleure amie finir en un vieux dragon harpie.

**La blonde lui lança immédiatement un oreiller au visage en signe de mécontentement, elle reprit néanmoins son sérieux car si elles commençaient sur ce terrain-là, ses valises ne seraient pas prêtes d'être finis.**

Santana : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, là où nous allons je peux te garantir qu'on ne croisera surement pas quelqu'un qu'on connait (arborant un léger sourire en coin) et puis au pire des cas nous lui adressons un message de bienvenue made in Quinntana qui le dissuaderont, j'en suis sure d'en parler à qui que ce soit. (A cette pensée elles échangèrent un regard complice). Sinon, tu ne m'a pas dit comment Sir Fabray a pris la nouvelle de ton départ.

Quinn (soupirant) : Ne m'en parle pas, je l'entends encore hurler à l'autre bout du combiné sur ma mère, du moment où elle lui a annoncé que je ne viendrais pas chez lui pour les vacances, ça l'a mis hors de lui. Et oui je pense que l'idée de savoir qu'il ne pourra pas contrôler ma vie pendant deux mois ça lui a fait péter un câble, il a commencé à la traiter d'irresponsable que par sa faute, tous mon travail, enfin je pense qu'il voulait plutôt dire son travail, mais bon passons, allait être gâché si elle me laissait faire n'importe quoi cet été. Alors pour calmer le jeu, elle lui a dit qu'elle m'avait inscrite dans un super centre de sport pour Cheerleader près de chez ma sœur.

Santana : Décidément ta mère, c'est un vrai génie, elle arrive toujours à contrer ton père.

Quinn (souriant) : Oui, faut avouer que depuis qu'ils sont séparés, elle excelle dans ce domaine.

Mr Lopez (criant du bas de l'escalier) : Les filles ça va bientôt être l'heure, dans 10 minutes tout le monde en voiture.

Santana (criant à son tour) : ok, ok

**Dix minutes plus tard, les bagages en coffre, elles s'installèrent sur la banquette arrière, avec un peu d'appréhension dans leur regard ce ne fut qu'après quelques minutes de route, que celui-ci se transforma petit à petit en nostalgie au fur et à mesure que les dernières images de leur ville s'éloignaient du paysage.**

* * *

_**Santana pov **_

_**Je pense que s'il le pouvait mon pauvre père nous abandonnerait pour le bien de ses oreilles au beau milieu de cette route, ça fait maintenant deux heures que nous avons quitté Lima et nous ne l'avons pas épargné une seule seconde, alliant tous les styles musicaux, il faut aussi dire que nous n'avons guère l'occasion en générale pour chanter alors nous en profitons à ses dépens. Voir Quinn sourire et chanter m'embaume le cœur, me donne l'impression l'espace de quelques instants que tous nos problèmes rencontré cette année semblent bien loin derrière nous, mais je sais que ce n'est qu'une impression, il nous faudra du temps pour y arriver, mais je sais qu'ensemble nous arriverons toujours à tous surmonter. Ne plus entendre le son de sa voix me sort progressivement de mes pensées, la vision de son visage endormi écrasé contre la vitre, m'extirpe un léger ricanement qui attire l'attention de mon père.**_

M. Lopez : Ne te moque pas mi hija ! D'ailleurs tu devrais prendre exemple si tu ne veux pas arrivé complètement épuisé là-bas.

Santana (souriant) : Dis plutôt que tu aimerais me voir dormir pour ainsi épargner plus de souffrance à tes oreilles pour le reste du trajet.

M. Lopez (souriant) : Ne dit pas de sottise, tu sais très bien que c'est un vrai plaisir pour moi de vous entendre toute les deux vous époumoner sur les derniers titres à la mode. (se passant une main dans les cheveux) tu sais… je sais que cette année n'a pas été facile pour vous deux, avec toutes histoires et je comprends que vous ayez besoin de prendre un peu l'air. (Remarquant le regard de sa fille s'assombrir) Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais je voudrais que tu le sache, je suis fière de toi Santana et ce qui s'est passé n'a jamais changé cela bien au contraire te voir affronter tout ça sans fuir la tête haute

Santana (contenant ses larmes) : Merci… je… je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans Quinn….

M. Lopez : Je sais…. et je lui en serais toujours reconnaissant.

Santana : moi aussi…

M. Lopez : Aller dors un peu, il reste 1h30 de route, je vous réveillerais à notre arriver.

**C'est les écouteurs dans les oreilles, que Santana se laissa progressivement tomber dans les bras de Morphée et par la même occasion dans ceux de sa meilleure amie, s'écrasant littéralement contre elle, lui extirpant un simple grognement de mécontentement. Santana ouvrit progressivement les yeux, il lui fallut un temps de réaction avant de réaliser dans quelle situation son corps s'était embarqué pendant son sommeil, elle s'abandonna cependant quelques instants dans cette étreinte, car ce moment lui semblait idéal pour laisser ses barrières d'autodéfenses tomber et profiter de la sensation de protection que lui procurait les bras de sa meilleure amie sans paraitre faible aux yeux des gens. Santana retira ensuite lentement le bras de la blonde qui s'était logé le long de sa taille, cette action n'a eu que pour effet de lui extirper un gémissement de mécontentement fessant ainsi sourire la brune. **

: Alors ma chérie bien dormit ?

Santana : Oui plutôt bien

(un sourire en coin) : J'imagine tu avais l'air d'avoir un très bonne oreiller.

Santana (rougissant) : Euh… on n'est bientôt arrivé ?

(souriant) : Oui dans 10 minutes je pense que tu devrais réveiller Quinn d'abord, qu'elle est l'esprit claire en arrivant.

**Un sourire espiègle se glissa sur le visage de la Latina, en posant ses yeux sur une bouteille d'eau près d'elle, s'approchant de sa proie lentement bouteille en main, elle se mit soudainement à soupirer, le visage si paisible de son amie venait de la décourager. La brune s'empara de son Ipod fessant défiler sa playlist jusqu'à la chanson qu'elle recherchait, vérifiant le volume du son, elle plaça délicatement les écouteurs dans les oreilles de la blonde et appuya sur lecture.**

Santana (a elle-même) : Tu te ramollis Lopez fait attention.

Quinn se réveilla progressivement un large sourire aux lèvres,

Quinn : Merci pour ce doux réveille je ne m'attendais pas à ça,

Santana : Oui ben ne t'y habitue pas trop hein, c'était juste parce que je ne voulais pas te mettre de mauvaise humeur a quelques minutes de notre arrivé.

Quinn (souriant) : Mais c'est que vous devez une vraie sentimentale Mlle Lopez.

Santana (d'un ton moqueur) : Oui, oui, tu peux rigoler Mlle Fabray, la Reine des Glaces à qui il faut un stock entier de Kleenex à chaque diffusion du film Titanic. (Voyant la moue apparaitre sur son visage) mais ne t'inquiète pas ça restera notre petit secret.

M. Lopez : Terminus, tout le monde descend, vous voilà enfin arrivé dans votre nouveau lieu d'habitation.

**Les deux jeunes filles sautèrent immédiatement de la voiture afin d'admirer le lieu qui s'offrait à elles, un immense sourire se dessina sur leurs lèvres.**

Santana : Tu vois je t'avais dit que mon idée, était grandiose, franchement mate moi ce paysage de fou.

* * *

_**Quinn pov **_

_**Le panorama qui s'offrait à nous était tout simplement à couper le souffle, des montagnes entourant une plaine, au milieu un lac magnifique, nous nous perdîmes quelque instant dans cette contemplation, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir envie de découvrir ce qui pourrait bien ce caché derrière ses immenses rochers, finalement ses deux mois ici me semblait de plus en plus être une merveilleuse idée au vue des possibilités qu'offrait ce paysage. Mon regard se posa ensuite sur le visage de Santana, voir cette immense sourire rayonner sur ses lèvres, me réchauffa instantanément le cœur, rare était les moments depuis quelques mois ou celui-ci apparaissait, je dois avouer qu'il m'a été difficile d'accepter de ne pas pouvoir effacer toute la tristesse que je pouvais voir dans son regard alors je me suis employée chaque jour à essayer de lui donner le meilleur de moi-même, mon soutien inconditionnelle, un peu de réconfort aussi même si il faut l'avouer nous ne sommes pas vraiment les meilleures en ce qui concerne les démonstration d'affections. **_

Quinn : Bon aller si on n'allait à l'accueil voir de quoi il en retourne.

Santana (souriant) : Très bonne idée Captain', ça semble être là-bas vers l'homme à la chevelure de mouton.

Quinn (roulant des yeux) : San !

Santana (d'un ton moqueur) : Ben quoi avoue quand même que ça y ressemble.

Will: Bonjour les filles, je me présente Will Schuester, je suis le directeur de ce camp, je suis ravie de vous accueillir parmi nous, je vais prendre vos noms et prénoms afin de vous indiquer votre emplacement.

Quinn : Quinn Lucy Fabray

Santana : Santana Maria Lopez

Will (cherchant sur son listing) : Quinn et Santana, très bien vous êtes dans le bungalow n° 3 nommé Salsa, je vous précise que vous ne serez pas seule dedans, deux autres camarades vous y rejoindrons.

**Le visage de la brune se crispa à cette dernière annonce, partagé son intimité avec sa meilleure amie ne la dérangeait pas mais avec deux parfaits inconnus ne la ravivait pas plus que ça, elle lança son regard made in Snixx en direction de la blonde lui annonçant déjà la tournure que prendrait les choses si les deux intrus **

Will : Vous trouverez votre lieu d'habitation au bout de cette allée, une fois installée vous pouvez vous aventurer à visiter le camp mais il vous faudra impérativement vous trouvez devant cette scène à 19h tapante. Nous vous ferons l'explication du fonctionnement des installations et la présentation des activités que nous vous proposons pendant ses deux mois. N'oubliez pas 19h !

Quinn (souriant) : Très bien nous n'oublierons pas, ne vous inquiétez pas.

**Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la voiture pour sortir leurs bagages et dire au revoir à , elles prirent ensuite le chemin de leur bungalow avec enthousiasme tout semblait parfait pour l'instant, la vue, les installations, pas l'ombre d'un visage connus. Leurs yeux s'émerveillèrent à leur arrivé devant leur nouvelle demeure, une petite maison en bois, incorporant une petite terrasse donnant sur la vue du lac. L'intérieur lui ouvrant sur un petit salon équipé d'un canapé, deux fauteuils, une table basse ainsi qu'une minuscule télévision, suivit dans le fond de deux portes opposées l'une à l'autre, l'une d'elle donna accès à la salle de bain équipé d'une cabine de douche d'un évier et d'un sanitaire, la dernière porte ne pouvait donc n'être que celle de leurs chambres.**

**Les deux Cheerleaders échangèrent un regard d'appréhension à l'idée que celle-ci soit d'une superficie trop petite et qu'elles soient obligées de cohabiter étroitement avec leurs deux camarades. Un air soulagé apparut dès l'instant où elles constatèrent la taille relativement spacieuse du lieu, d'un coté 4 grands placards muraux et de l'autre 2 lits superposés, Santana ne laissa même pas le temps à Quinn de parler qu'elle s'était déjà jeter sur le lit du bas.**

Santana (un grand sourire) : Il est à moi

Quinn (d'un ton sec) : Ah oui et pourquoi donc

Santana (lui fessant un clin d'œil tout en prenant son regard de séductrice) : parce que tu sais très bien que je préfère être en dessous.

Quinn (rougissant) : Euh tu as raison, je préfère être en hauteur de toute façon.

Santana (d'un air malicieux) : Ne t'inquiète pas Q, je sais très bien que tu préfères être au-dessus en général.

Quinn (rougissant de plus belle) : Arrête tes conneries et vide plutôt tes affaires, il ne nous reste que 20 minutes avant de devoir rejoindre le point de rendez-vous.

**C'est 30 minutes plus tard qu'elles se retrouvèrent au milieu d'une immense foule devant la scène, Will Schuster ne mit pas longtemps à faire son entrer, accompagné d'une assez jolie femme blonde, ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu deux micros à la main et commencèrent leur discours. **

Will : Pour commencer je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue parmi nous, je me présente pour les nouveaux arrivant je suis Will Schuester le Directeur et accessoirement l'un des deux professeurs de chant de ce camp, à mes côtés ce trouve votre deuxième professeur de chant Mlle Holly Holiday.

Holly : Bonsoir à tous, je suis ravie de voir que cette année encore nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir parmi nous de nouvelles têtes. Comme vous le savez sans doute tous nous sommes ici pour vivre deux mois de pure folie musicale, alors j'espère que le cadre de vie ainsi que les activités que nous allons vous proposer parviendrons à développer votre talent.

Will : Vous trouverez dans chacun de vos bungalows des dépliants vous indiquant les horaires des services qui vous sont proposé notamment les horaires pour le self, ainsi que ceux de chaque cours obligatoire comme le chant, la musique, la danse et le sport. Nous vous proposons ensuite, des activités centré sur des loisirs autre que la musique comme le dessin, la photographie, la peinture, les balades en forêt à pied en vélo ou à cheval et encore pleins d'autre que nous vous dévoilerons aux fils des jours. Bien sûr des soirées à thème sont organisé comme chaque année, (le sourire aux lèvres) nous aborderons le grand sujet que tout le monde doit avoir sur le bout des lèvres la semaine prochaine.

Holly : Nous vous souhaitons encore la bienvenue et vous invitons à rejoindre le self dans 30 minutes afin de profiter du repas d'ouverture.

Santana (souriant) : Et ben ma Blondie qu'est-ce que tu en penses hein ! On ne va pas passer de merveilleuses vacances ici franchement !

Quinn (souriant) : Je pense que oui, les activités me semblent vraiment intéressantes.

Santana (la taquinant) : Intéressante ? Arrête je t'ai vue frissonner de plaisir à l'entente des mots danse et balades à cheval.

Quinn (la taquinant à son tour) : Moi au moins je n'ai pas frissonné à l'entente du mot self…

Santana : Et ben oui je suis comme ça il n'y a que deux sujets qui me font frissonner moi le sexe et la bouffe.

Quinn : Bon allé dépêchons nous d'aller nous changer pour que tu puisses ensuite assouvir ton envie de nourriture, je ne voudrais pas que tu dévores un pauvre innocent. Et puis peut être qu'on rencontrera enfin nos deux futures colocataires, je t'avoue que je suis pressée de voir leurs têtes.

Santana (fixant un groupe de fille) : Et moi donc, j'espère juste que ce ne sera pas l'une de celles-là….


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review, vous n'imaginez même pas combien ça me motive à écrire de lire tous vos supers commentaires. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont rajoutés ma nouvelle FF dans leurs favoris. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, il a été plus dure à écrire car il me faut planter un peu le décor, présenter les personnages.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

Santana (fixant un groupe de fille) : Et moi donc, j'espère juste que ce ne sera pas l'une de celles-là….

**Les deux jeunes filles fixaient un groupe composé de deux blondes identiques surement des jumelles, une brune et une rousse. Habiller à la mode, l'air dédaigneux, supérieur, celle-ci semblaient montrer rien que par leurs apparences, leurs états d'esprits, qui fut confirmer une seconde plus tard au détriment d'une pauvre jeune fille qui bouscula malencontreusement l'une d'entre elles**.

Quinn (observant la scène) : Je te rassure moi non plus, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de passer du temps avec les copies conforment de nos doubles à McKinley. J'aimerais au contraire passer ses deux mois en étant pour une fois un peu moi-même.

Santana (lui souriant) : Complètement, deux mois de liberté, sans être des pétasses sans cœur, à être enfin nous-même. (Regardant attentivement le groupe) Enfin on s'accordera un peu de bitch attitude avec ce groupe, histoire de faire de leur petit règne de terreur un enfer.

Quinn (un sourire en coin) : Entièrement d'accord, ça nous permettra de ne pas trop perdre la main pour la rentrée.

**Deux voix masculine firent leur apparition derrière elles, les fessant sursauter et pivoter sur elles même pour leur faire face. Un grand brun et un autre plus petit avec une crête sur la tête, les regardaient avec attention, arborant un air séducteur.**

L'homme à la crête : Salut mes mignonnes, vous êtes nouvelles par ici, je me trompe ? Parce que sinon nous sommes vraiment les rois des idiots pour ne pas vous avoir remarqué avant. Je suis Puck et lui c'est Finn, c'est quoi vaut petit nom ?

Santana (d'un ton sec) : Je ne pense pas que ça puisse te servir de les connaitre face de raie.

Puck : oh doucement ma belle, tu sais je ne mords pas, je veux juste faire un peu connaissance, (regardant Quinn d'un air lubrique) toi et ta copine vous êtes vraiment hot tu sais.

Santana (s'énervant) : je te conseille de la regarder autrement, si tu ne veux pas que je te face un ravalement de façade made in Snixx.

Quinn (posant son bras sur celui de la Latina pour la calmer et prenant son air de Reine des Glaces) : Elle s'est Santana et moi c'est Quinn voilà maintenant que les présentations sont faite tu peux aller déverser ton discours de Don Juan des bacs à sable un peu plus loin.

Quinn saisit Santana par le bras, l'attirant en direction de leur nouvelle habitation, laissant derrière elles les deux jeunes hommes arborant un air idiot.

Puck : Ohhh, elles me plaisent vraiment ses deux-là, elles n'ont pas leur langues dans leur poches, c'est ce qui nous manquait ici et en plus la brune franchement elle est trop calienté, obliger je dois la puckeriser avant la fin de l'été. (Passant une main devant le visage de son ami pour le faire réagir) Allô Houston on n'a un problème, le Finnosaure c'est totalement perdue dans les courbes somptueuse d'une créature blonde à la langue acéré comme une vipère.

Finn (reprenant ses esprits) : Quoi ! Arrête tes conneries mec, je ne me suis perdu dans rien du tout, je te rappel que j'ai une petite amie, qui ne devrait pas tarder à faire son apparition je pense alors évite ce genre d'allusion s'il te plait.

Puck (se moquant) : Ok mais alors tu devrais avant que ta meuf arrive, premièrement essuyer la bave que tu as au coin de la bouche et deuxièmement arrêter de regarder la blonde ultra sexy comme si c'était ton hamburger préféré.

Finn (rougissant, et passant sa main au coin de sa bouche) : Tu dis n'importe quoi, aller viens on va boire un truc en attend les filles peut être que tu arrêteras de dire des conneries comme ça….

**Les deux Cheerleaders ralentir leur pas au bout de quelques mètres les séparant des deux garçons, après un échange de regard, elles se mirent à éclater de rire à l'unisson.**

* * *

Santana : On n'a mal commencé, notre nouvelle intégration dans notre peau de petite fille gentille et sage hein !

Quinn : Qu'est-ce que tu veux garce un jour garce toujours ! On fera mieux la prochaine fois

Santana : Oui, j'essayerais de ne pas m'emporter, (reprenant son sérieux) mais le voir ce comporter ainsi avec toi, ça….

Quinn (la coupant) : Je sais…. (Lui souriant et la tirant par le bras en direction de l'entrée) Aller my Bodyguard, on va se rattraper avec nos futures colocataires.

**Les deux jeunes filles rentrèrent quelque peu stressées à l'intérieur de leur bungalow, leurs yeux se fixèrent automatiquement sur la silhouette, ce trouvant face à elles dans le salon, une grande jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleu azur arborant un grand sourire. La grande blonde s'avança en leur direction et tendit sa main vers Quinn.**

Brittany (lui souriant) : Bonjour, je suis Brittany, mais tu peux m'appeler Britt, c'est beaucoup plus rapide.

Quinn (lui serrant la main) : Salut, moi c'est Quinn (donnant un coup de coude discrètement à la Latina devant sa non réaction face à la main tendu de Brittany vers elle)

Santana (lui serrant la main à son tour) : Euh, moi c'est Santana

Brittany : Alors vous êtes nos nouvelles colocataires, je présume…

Quinn s'apprêtait à répondre à la jeune fille, lorsque qu'une autre voix ce fit entendre de la chambre « Brittany, cette année c'est moi qui prend le lit du bas je te préviens…. », Une petite brunette au regard couleur chocolat fit soudainement son apparition par l'encadrement de la porte et s'arrêta brusquement dans son monologue en constatant les deux jeunes filles dans le salon.

Brittany : Quinn, Santana, je vous présente Rachel. Rachel je te présente Quinn et Santana nos nouvelles camarades.

**La brunette s'avança en leur direction tout comme la blonde précédemment et leur serra la main en guise de bienvenue, toutes les quatre se regardèrent un peu gêner par cette situation, faire connaissance n'est pas toujours simple, on ne sait jamais vraiment quoi dire au départ. C'est Brittany qui brisa la glace en premier quand elles s'installèrent ensemble sur le canapé et les fauteuils.**

Brittany : Alors c'est la première fois que vous venez ici non ?

Santana : Oui et vous ?

Rachel : Même si à chaque fois qu'on arrive ici on n'a toujours l'impression de s'émerveiller comme au premier jour, cela fait 3 ans qu'on passe nos étés dans ce lieu magnifique.

Santana et Quinn écarquillèrent leurs yeux en même temps face à la rapidité de parole de la jeune fille, ce qui ne manqua pas à Brittany qui éclata de rire.

Brittany : Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez vous y faire ma meilleure amie est une vraie pile électrique, il faut toujours un temps d'adaptation au début pour la comprendre.

Rachel fit une moue boudeuse devant les trois filles qui se mirent à rire ensemble, tout en rajoutant à son tour une remarque sur la blonde.

Rachel : Et vous constaterez assez rapidement que ma meilleure amie est restée une vraie enfant dans sa tête.

Brittany (devant les regards et sourires complices de Quinn et Santana amusées par la situation) : Et vous ? Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

Quinn : San et moi, nous connaissons depuis notre enfance, nous allons dans le même lycée.

Brittany : Tout comme moi et Rach, mais vous n'êtes pas à New Bridges car il ne me semble pas qu'on se soit déjà vue.

Santana : Non nous venons de McKinley à Lima.

Rachel (étonnée) : Oh ! et si ce n'est pas trop indiscret bien sûr qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à choisir New camp parce que vous êtes plutôt loin de chez vous.

**Le cœur de Quinn se serra à cette question, une pointe de douleur se glissant progressivement dans ses yeux ce qui n'échappa pas à Santana, qui prit aussitôt la parole.**

Santana : Nous avions besoin de changer d'air, d'approfondir notre passion pour la musique et ce camp paraissait être approprier pour ça.

Brittany (tout excité) : Tu as entièrement raison, j'ai hâte de voir ce dont vous êtes capable, de nouveau talent c'est toujours géniale à découvrir.

Rachel (toute excité à son tour) : Brittany a entièrement raison, d'ailleurs c'est l'heure d'aller à la soirée de bienvenue, on vous présentera aux autres comme ça et on pourra découvrir un peu plus vos talents.

Brittany (souriant) : Oui, on va vous présenter à tous nos amis, on n'est toute un groupe du même lycée, vous verrez ils sont sympa.

* * *

**Quinn et Santana échangèrent un léger regard inquiet face à cette annonce, la soirée risquait surement d'être riche en émotion pour elles. Elles prirent ensemble le chemin du réfectoire, l'arriver dans la salle, leur parut quelque peu étrange, personne ne se poussent pour les laisser passer devant, ou ne s'excuse de les bousculer, le silence ne se fait pas non plus entendre à leur passage, tout est si différent de Mc Kinley, là-bas, elles sont les reines incontestés des lieux, personnes n'osent se trouver sur leur chemin. Contre tout attente cette situation, auraient dû les gêner mais il n'en était rien, elles se surprirent même de constater que ce manque de popularité ne leur manquaient pas plus que ça, prenant chacune un plateau, elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers la sortie, Brittany et Rachel en premier s'installèrent à une grande table où ce trouvèrent déjà plusieurs personnes.**

**Brittany et Rachel en cœur présentèrent leurs nouvelles amies, au reste de leur groupe. « Voici Quinn et Santana », tour à tour, elles observèrent les personnes qu'on leur présentait, un garçon plutôt efféminer nommé Kurt, un autre en fauteuil roulant prénommé Artie, Mike et Tina un couple d'asiatique, Mercedes une jeune fille à l'allure de Diva de la Soul, mais leurs yeux se figèrent sur les deux dernières personnes.**

Rachel : Et voici Puck et Finn mon petit ami.

Puck (souriant) : Ma princesse juive, c'est gentil mais les présentations sont déjà faites pour nous.

Rachel afficha un air surpris, puis le regard que le jeune homme lança à la blonde et la Latina, lui indiqua tout de suite la manière dont ils ont du faire connaissance. Elle lui déposa une légère tape derrière la tête avec un regard noir.

Rachel : Arrête ça tout de suite Puckerman, ses jeunes filles sont nouvelles ici alors ne les effrayent pas s'il te plait avec tes pseudos plan de tombeur.

Santana (d'un ton moqueur) : Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, de ce qu'on n'a vu il n'y a aucun risque qu'on tombe.

Puck (d'un ton charmeur) : Mais ça ma belle, c'est parce qu'on n'a pas encore fait plus ample connaissance.

Santana : Ne te fatigue pas, il n'y a que dans tes rêves qu'on fera connaissances face de Punk.

Finn (coupant Puck dans sa réponse) : Excuser le c'est comme une seconde nature chez lui, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

Rachel (lançant un regard noir à Puck) : Mais il va s'arrêter tout de suite n'est-ce pas Noah !

Puck : C'est toujours pareil avec vous, je n'ai jamais le droit de faire profiter les nouvelles recrues sexy de mon sex appeal.

Santana (se moquant à nouveau) : De ce que j'ai vu même un Raton laveur à plus de Sex Appeal que toi.

Kurt (ricanant devant le visage surpris et sans voix du jeune homme) : Et bien Noah on dirait qu'on n'a enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui puisse te faire taire et résister à ton charme soit disant si irrésistible.

Puck (se vexant) : Porcelaine on ne t'a pas sonné, tu ferais mieux d'essayer d'épingler au moins un mec à ton tableau de chasse, si tu ne veux pas finir désespérément gay et seul.

Mercedes, Rachel, Brittany (criant) : Noah !

Rachel : Ne soit pas si méchant…

* * *

**Le reste du repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, chacun essayant d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les deux nouvelles recrues. Quinn et Santana en profitèrent elles aussi pour découvrir leurs nouveaux camarades, ils venaient tous du même lycée et chantaient ensemble dans le Glee Club, elles comprirent rapidement que les leaders du groupe nommé les New Directions n'étaient autre que Rachel et Finn, ce qui fit extrêmement rire Santana de l'intérieur car elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire ensemble, face à leur point de vue totalement différent sur tout.**

**La soirée commença progressivement le petit groupe dansant et chantant au rythme hé freiner de la musique, Puck essaya a plusieurs reprise de danser tour à tour avec Santana et Quinn mais celles-ci s'entrainaient mutuellement à le repousser gentiment. Elles observèrent en retrait leurs nouveaux amis, d'un côté Brittany et Mike qui au vue de leur facilité à enchainer les pas semblait doté d'un talent certain pour la danse, tout le contraire de ce pauvre Finn en revanche, qui lui ressemblait plus à un éléphant au milieu d'un magasin de porcelaine, de l'autre Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, Tina et Rachel qui chantaient à tue-tête les paroles de toute les chansons, elles se mirent à rigoler en cœur à la vue de Puck draguant une jeune fille qui n'hésita pas à lui renverser son verre au visage, sans doute n'appréciant pas son approche disons bien personnelle.**

Santana : Je savais que c'était une idée géniale de venir ici, avec eux on ne risque pas de s'ennuyer pendant ses deux mois.

Quinn (regardant le petit groupe) : ça ne fait aucun doute oui, ses vacances risquent d'être surprenante je pense.

Santana : En tout cas, on n'a eu de la chance, on n'est pas tomber sur une des garces de ce matin, la blonde et la petite brune on l'air vraiment sympa, (souriant) quoi que en ce qui concerne le mini moys, j'ai un doute de pouvoir supporter ses monologues pendant plus d'une semaine.

Quinn : San ! Soit gentille tu veux, c'est vrai que Rachel à l'air un peu comment dire…

Santana (la coupant) : Barbante, soulante, ennuyante…..

Quinn : Tu ne changeras jamais… Laisse lui au moins une chance, c'est le premier jour, je suis sure qu'elle parlera beaucoup moins après, ça doit juste être l'effet du stresse chez elle.

Santana : Ouai ! Enfin je l'espère pour elle, sinon Snixx s'occupera de ce problème hein !

**Quinn lui sourit face à cette remarque, son amie ne changerait donc jamais sur certaine chose, elles furent interrompues dans leur petite conversation face à la scène qui prenait vie non loin d'elles, le groupe de filles aperçues à leurs arrivées se trouvaient face à leurs amis, sentant la tension monter d'un cran, elles se précipitèrent vers eux. Une grande blonde se trouvait face à Rachel et ne semblait pas lui adresser des paroles très chaleureuses.**

La blonde (d'un ton sifflant) : Alors Berry, toi et ton groupe de Looser vous, vous amusez bien j'espère ! Parce que bientôt la compétition va reprendre son court et je vais te faire bouffer la poussière.

Rachel (gardant son calme) : Je te remercie Amber de t'en inquiéter, mais rassure toi nous nous amusons très bien et pour ce qui est de la compétition, je ne partirais pas trop gagnante si j'étais toi, nous avons tout autant nos chances.

Amber (posant son doigt sur torse de Rachel tout en la poussant) : Fait gaffe, looseuse, n'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses, on vous a déjà écrasé les deux années précédentes toi et ton Scooby gang, celle-ci ne sera pas plus difficile au vue de votre médiocrité. (La regardant de haut) Toi comme moi connaissons très bien ton petit problème qui fait que quoi qui arrive vous finissez toujours dernier parce que ne te voile pas la face c'est ton manque de talent qui fait échouer tout ta petite équipe.

**Face à ses paroles blessantes les larmes de Rachel firent leur apparition, cette vision rappela d'étrange souvenir à Quinn, c'est pourquoi s'en réfléchir, elle s'interposa entre Rachel et Amber prenant soudainement sa posture de Reine des Glaces, ce qui déstabilisa quelque peu la jeune fille en face d'elle.**

Amber : Pousse toi de devant, je n'en ai pas fini avec Berry

Quinn (d'un ton sec et froid) : Moi je pense que si, elle n'a pas du tout envie de te parler, tu nous pollue l'air d'ailleurs donc tu vas vite retourner d'où tu viens avant que je finisse par perdre patiente.

Amber (s'approchant d'un air menaçant) : je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu vas regretter tes paroles fait-moi confiance.

Santana (se dressant au côté de Quinn, en mode Snixx) : Ecoute Barbie poufiasse, ma copine vient de te demander gentiment de débarrasser le plancher, alors toi et ton club de pouff devriez vite bouger votre cul parce que si on perd patience c'est toi qui va regretter d'avoir croiser notre chemin.

Amber (rebroussant chemin tout en criant) : On n'en a pas fini, Berry, crois-moi. Tu vas me le payer.

**Santana et Quinn échangèrent un long regard, elles le savaient la partie avec celle-là ne fessait que commencer, elles se retournèrent ensuite face à leurs amis qui les dévisageaient sans rien dire, surement surpris par le comportement des deux jeunes filles. C'est Rachel qui brisa le silence, en les remerciant, mais en leur indiquant qu'elles n'auraient pas dû faire ça car Amber et toute sa bande son connut ici pour être les reines incontestées des lieux et que quiconque leurs cherches des problèmes en payent le prix fort. Cette phrase fit aussitôt rire nos deux Cheerleaders sous le regard incompris des autres.**

Quinn : ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, les filles comme elles ont les connait que trop bien.

Santana : C'est clair, ce n'est pas cette petite bande de pétasse qui va nous faire peur hein Q !

**Elles se mirent à nouveau à éclater de rire face aux visages de leurs camarades, soudainement une voix se mit à retentir au micro, tous fixèrent la scène.**

* * *

Will : Bienvenue à vous tous les enfants, j'espère que vous vous amusez bien ce soir et pour continuer la soirée voici le moment que vous attendez tous la scène libre alors ne soyez pas timide et venez nous faire partager votre talent. Et comme le veut la tradition ce sont nos grandes gagnantes de l'année dernière qui ouvre la danse. Bonne soirée à tous.

**Amber et ses filles prirent placent sur scène, dès les premières notes les hostilités semblaient lancer.**

Don t cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me ?  
_Ne souhaiterais-tu pas que ta copine soit aussi chaude que moi ?_  
Don t cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me ?  
_Ne souhaiterais-tu pas que ta copine soit aussi bizarre que moi ?_  
Don t cha  
_Tu ne crois pas ?_  
Don t cha  
_Tu ne crois pas ?_  
Don t cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me ?  
_Ne souhaiterais-tu pas que ta copine soit aussi bonne que moi ?_  
Don t cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me ?  
_Ne souhaiterais-tu pas que ta copine soit aussi marrante que moi ?_  
Don t cha  
_Tu ne crois pas ?_  
Don t cha  
_Tu ne crois pas ?_

_Ondulant de leurs corps telle des filles en manquent sous les applaudissements et hurlements des garçons._

Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
_Combats tes sentiments (Combats tes sentiments)_  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
_Laisse-les tout seuls (Laisse-les tout seuls)_  
Cause if it ain t love  
_Car si ce n'est pas de l'amour_  
It just ain t enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)  
_Ce n'est pas assez pour que je quitte ma belle maison (Ma belle maison)_  
Let s keep it friendly (let s keep it friendly)  
_Restons amis (Restons amis)_  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
_Tu dois la jouer honnête (Tu dois la jouer honnête)_  
See I don t care  
_Regarde je m'en fous_  
But I know She aint gonna wanna share  
_Mais je sais qu'elle ne voudra pas partager_

_Continuant à trémousser leurs corps au rythme de la musique _

Don t cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me ?  
_Ne souhaiterais-tu pas que ta copine soit aussi chaude que moi ?_  
Don t cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me ? (like me)  
_Ne souhaiterais-tu pas que ta copine soit aussi bizarre que moi ?_  
Don t cha (don t cha baby)  
_Tu ne crois pas ? (tu ne crois pas bébé)_  
Don t cha  
_Tu ne crois pas ?_  
Don t cha wish your girlfriend raw like me ? (raw)  
_Ne souhaiterais-tu pas que ta copine soit aussi bonne que moi ? (bonne)_  
Don t cha wish your girlfriend fun like me (big fun)  
_Ne souhaiterais-tu pas que ta copine soit aussi marrante que moi ? (trop marrante)_  
Don t cha  
_Tu ne crois pas ?_  
Don t cha  
_Tu ne crois pas ?_

_Amber : Merci à tous, message spéciale à Berry et toute son équipe de Looseur, ce n'est pas pour cette année encore._

* * *

**_Face à cette phrase, le visage de Rachel se décomposa, suivi du reste des New Direction, Amber avait peut-être raison, elle venait de lancer les hostilités et la barre était déjà bien haut, ils n'avaient pas réussi les deux années précédentes à les battre alors pourquoi y arriveraient ils cette année après tout. Quinn remarqua la perte de motivation de leurs nouveaux amis et murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Santana qui vit son visage s'illuminer d'un immense sourire en coin. _Il était temps de montrer un peu l'étendue de leur talent, elles montèrent ensemble sur scène avec la ferme attention de donner une petite leçon au groupe d'Amber, la brune s'approcha du groupe de musicien et lui glissa à l'oreille le titre de la chanson qu'elles désiraient interpréter, celui-ci approuva d'un signe de tête et elle alla ensuite ce placer sur le devant de la scène auprès de Quinn micro en main, la musique ne tarda pas à retentir attirant toute l'attention de la foule.**

_**[Quinn**__**] **__**marchant le long de la scène d'une démarche sensuelle**_

One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'  
_**D'une façon ou d'une autre je vais te trouver**_**  
**I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'  
_**Je vais t'avoir, t'avoir t'avoir t'avoir**_**  
**One way or another, I'm gonna win ya'  
_**D'une façon ou d'une autre, je vais te gagner**_**  
**I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'  
_**Je vais t'avoir, t'avoir t'avoir t'avoir**_**  
**One way or another, I'm gonna see ya'  
_**D'une façon ou d'une autre, je vais te voir**_**  
**I'm gonna meet ya', meet ya', meet ya', meet ya'  
_**Je vais te rencontrer, te rencontrer, ( x3)**_**  
**One day maybe next week, I'm gonna meet ya'  
_**Un jour, peut-être la semaine prochaine, je vais te rencontrer**_**  
**I'm gonna meet ya', I'll meet ya'  
_**Je vais te rencontrer je te rencontrerai**_**  
**I will drive past your house and if the lights are all down  
_**Je vais passer devant ta maison et si les lumières sont éteintes**_**  
**I'll see who's around  
_**Je verrai qui est la**_

_**[Santana] marchant à son tour d'une démarche extrêmement sensuelle**_

One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'  
_**D'une façon ou d'une autre je vais te trouver**_**  
**I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'  
_**Je vais t'avoir, t'avoir t'avoir t'avoir**_**  
**One way or another, I'm gonna win ya'  
_**D'une façon ou d'une autre, je vais te gagner**_**  
**I'll get ya', I'll get ya'  
_**Je t'aurai, je t'aurai**_**  
**One way or another, I'm gonna see ya'  
_**D'une facons ou d'une autre, je vais te voir**_**  
**I'm gonna meet ya', meet ya', meet ya', meet ya'  
_**Je vais te rencontrer, te rencontrer, ( x3)**_**  
**One day maybe next week, I'm gonna meet ya'  
_**Un jour, peut-être la semaine prochaine, je vais te rencontrer**_**  
**I'll meet ya' ah  
_**Je te rencontrerai ai**_

_**[Santana & Quinn] **_

_**Dos contre dos ondulants leurs corps sensuellement de haut en bas, devant les applaudissements et les sifflements de la foule en délirent. Au loin tout le petit groupe observe la scène tout aussi joyeusement.**_

And if the lights are all out I'll follow your bus downtown  
_**Et si les lumières sont toutes éteintes je vais suivre ton bus au centre de la ville**_**  
**See who's hangin' out  
_**Pour voir qui traine la**_**  
**One way or another, I'm gonna lose ya'  
_**D'une façon ou d'une autre je vais te perdre**_**  
**I'm gonna give you the slip  
_**Je vais te plaquer**_**  
**A slip of the lip or another I'm gonna lose ya'  
_**Quelque chose qui m'a échappe ou une autre chose, je vais te perdre**_**  
**I'm gonna trick ya', I'll trick ya'  
_**Je vais de duper, je te duperai**_**  
**One way or another, I'm gonna lose ya'  
_**D'une façon ou d'une autre, je vais te perdre**_**  
**I'm gonna trick ya', trick ya', trick ya', trick ya'  
_**Je vais de duper, duper duper duper**_**  
**One way or another, I'm gonna lose ya'  
_**D'une façon ou d'une autre je vais te perdre**_**  
**I'm gonna give you the slip  
_**Je vais te plaquer**_**  
**I'll walk down the mall, stand over by the wall  
_**Je marcherai jusqu'au mall, me tenir devant le mur**_**  
**Where I can see it all, find out who ya' call  
_**D'où je peux tout voir, me renseigner sur qui tu appelles**_**  
**Lead you to the supermarket checkout, some specials  
_**Te guider pour payer a la caisse du supermarché, une spéciale**_**  
**And rat food  
_**Nourriture de rat**_**  
**Get lost in the crowd  
_**Me perdre dans la foule**_**  
**  
(Reapeat until fade)  
_**( répète jusqu'à la fin)**_**  
**One way or another I'm gonna get ya'  
_**D'une façon ou d'une autre je vais t'avoir**_**  
**I'll get ya'  
_**Je t'aurai**_**  
**I'll get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'  
_**Je vais t'avoir t'avoir t'avoir t'avoir**__**  
**_(Where I can see it all, find out who ya' call)  
_**( d'où je peux tout voir, me renseigner sur qui tu appelles)**_

Elles finirent leur chanson sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement, très vite rejoint par leurs nouveaux amis.

Puck : Wouah les filles, vous étiez trop hot sérieux, impossible de vous résistez, tous les mecs ont dû fantasmer à mort en tout cas moi c'est mon cas.

Kurt : Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Noah, je pense même que certaines filles ont dû faire pareil. En tout cas bravo les filles vous avez grave assurées.

Rachel : Vous étiez incroyable, pour votre arrivé vous venez de faire vraiment sensation je pense.

Ils furent interrompus par Amber et sa petite bande qui poussa Rachel pour se placer devant Quinn.

Amber (d'un ton menaçant) : Savoure ton moment de gloire Blondie, car ce sera le seul et l'unique que tu auras ici, je vais tacher de m'en assurer.

Quinn (plaçant son masque de Reine des Glaces tout en s'approchant de son oreille pour lui murmurer ses quelques mots) : Si c'est une menace, je pense que tu l'adresses à la mauvaise personne, alors si tu ne veux pas que ta vie devienne un enfer sur terre, laisse mes amis et moi-même tranquille, c'est un conseil que je te donne.

Amber (quelque peu déstabilisée) : C'est….c'est ce qu'on verra Blondie, en tout cas je n'en ai pas fini avec toi…


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente mais ça n'aura pas été un chapitre simple plein d'idée en tête mais pas facile à retranscrire en tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, il y a au début un long pov Quinn parce que j'aime beaucoup écrire à travers elle. Si tout va bien je pourrais aussi poster un nouveau chapitre de mon autre FF Here Without you normalement vendredi. Voilà, je tiens encore à remercier tous ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser une review c'est vraiment super gentil, vos commentaires me font toujours autant sourire alors merci.

Voici les titres des chansons utilisées pour ses deux scènes.

Scène Brittany/Quinn : Low de Flo rida ft T pain et Aqua Remix Street dance 2 3d

Scène de Fin : Not as we de Alanis Morissette

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Et pardonner moi pour les fautes et peut être les deux trois mots qui pourrait risquer de manquer, je l'ai fini tard et j'avoue que j'avais vraiment envie de le poster.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_Amber (quelque peu déstabilisée) : C'est….c'est ce qu'on verra Blondie, en tout cas je n'en ai pas fini avec toi…_

**Quinn pov **

A cet instant deux options s'offre à moi, la première l'attraper par les cheveux et lui montrer de quelle façon la Reine des Glaces de Mc Kinley high règle ce genre de problème, ou deuxièmement opter pour une approche un peu moins violente, plus cérébrale, c'est cette option que je choisi en éclatant de rire, ce qui la fit aussitôt bouillonner de rage, je n'ai eu plus qu'à la gratifié d'un « je l'espère bien, ça me donnera une bonne excuse pour te botter le cul» avec un regard de défi encré sur mon visage, pour la voir enfin toute en hurlant rebrousser chemin avec toute sa clic. Ce que je ne m'attendais pas par contre c'est ce qui allait m'arriver la seconde d'après en me retournant face à mes nouveaux amis.

_**« Tu es complètement folle ou quoi, elle va te pourri la vie c'est sure, tu…. » La voix de Rachel me fit sursauter. **_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la main de Finn se place sur sa bouche, tentant ainsi de la faire taire, ce qui ne manque pas de faire rire toute la petite galerie, y compris moi-même, le spectacle est tout de même assez comique, imaginer une petite brunette d'à peine 1m50 essayant tant bien que mal de se dégager de l'emprise de son géant 1m80 environ de petit ami, ça donne l'impression de voir le combat d'une mouche luttant contre les tubes collants qu'on pend dans les maisons, ce n'est pas vraiment équitable ce qui fait qu' elle abandonne assez rapidement.

_**« Ce que Rachel, essai de te dire, c'est que tu es vraiment courageuse d'avoir osé tenir tête à Amber, mais que tu devrais te méfier des représailles, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ? » m'annonça Finn **_

Je pus voir Rachel faire un mouvement de la tête en guise de réponse affirmative, son inquiétude me touche mais si elle savait vraiment qui elle a en face d'elle, elle n'aurait pas autant peur pour moi. Le brun relâche progressivement son emprise, il n'aurait sans doute pas dû au vue de la boule de nerf qui s'abat directement sur lui.

**«Ne t'avise plus de me refaire ça, ta compris. » se mit à crier Rachel en lui tapant sur l'épaule.**

Mes yeux glissent aussitôt sur Santana, qui apprécie visiblement la petite scène, je la connais même assez pour savoir qu'elle meurt d'envie d'intervenir pour pimenter encore plus les choses, c'est pour ça que je lui lance mon regard « ne fait pas ça je te le demande », je peux lire la déception sur son visage, mais je sais qu'elle ne fera rien pour me contrarier, je n'ai pas envie que la situation dégénère encore plus, c'est l'intervention de Kurt qui stoppe net la querelle d'amoureux se déroulant sous nos yeux, je l'en remercie intérieurement infiniment car les cris strident de Rachel on vraiment le don d'irriter. Kurt nous propose de nous installer au bord du lac afin de continuer à faire connaissance, le reste de la soirée se déroule plutôt dans le calme, enfin presque, si l'on occulte les petites joutes verbales entre Santana et Puck et les multiples engueulades de Finn et Rachel…

Mon réveil fut plutôt rude, encore et toujours le même cauchemar, ça n'en finira donc jamais, je pensais pouvoir y échapper un peu en étant ici mais il faut croire que mon esprit lui, ne désire pas prendre de vacances en ce qui concerne ce sujet. Une fois les idées en place, je descends délicatement par l'échelle, veillant à ne pas réveiller S qui dort à point fermer, juste en dessous. Je me faufile en dehors de la chambre, surprise de retrouver Brittany habillé et prête à sortir dans le salon, de toute évidence, la jeune blonde pétillante semble être du matin elle.

**« Hey Q, J'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai réveillé au moins ? »**

**« Non, non ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais juste soif alors… » **

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, ce petit mensonge venait de me mettre autant mal à l'aise, ce n'est pas comme si je venais de mentir pour la première fois tout de même, car il faut bien l'admettre que depuis notre entrée dans les Cheerios, Santana et moi nous menions l'art du mensonge à la perfection. Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas dire la vérité sur les vrais raisons de mon réveil, sans devoir me dévoilé, ceci mettant totalement inconcevable, je choisi bien évidement l'option changeons de sujet. « Alors tu t'apprêtais à sortir à ce que je vois », elle m'expliqua que tous les matins, elle avait pour habitude de se lever tôt pour aller s'approprier la salle de danse afin de s'entrainer, à l'abri des regards, au ton de cette phrase, il ne me fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre de quels personnes elle fessait référence, à cet instant, je me mis mentalement une note à moi-même afin de faire tout mon possible pour faire de la vie d' Amber et toute sa clic un véritable enfer. C'est avec étonnement que je me surpris à lui demander si elle accepterait que je vienne m'entrainer avec elle, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre, tout en sautillant de joie, elle m'enveloppa dans un immense câlin, je fus quelque peu gêné les premières secondes, et oui, je ne suis pas vraiment habitué à ce genre de démonstration sentimentale, en temps normal, je ne me laisse pas facilement approcher, il est encore plus rare que quelqu'un me serre de la sorte dans ses bras, encore moins depuis…. Non pas question que je repense à cela maintenant ce n'est pas le moment, je me dégage progressivement de l'étreinte et lui signale que je vais vite m'habiller pour qu'on ne perde pas plus de temps. Je rentre délicatement dans la chambre, ne souhaitant pas réveiller Santana et Rachel, le spectacle qui s'offre à moi concernant cette dernière, ne peut que m'extirper un sourire, elle est à califourchon sur son traversin, le serrant de toute ses forces contre elle, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver cela mignon. Mon amusement fut de courte durée, coupé à l'instant ou mon regard se posa sur ma meilleure amie, qui elle semblait au vue de son visage, ne pas dormir paisiblement, pas besoin de me poser la question, je sais déjà ce que cette expression signifie, elle doit sans doute faire la même chose que moi, ce cauchemar, celui qui nous hante toute les deux, cette vision me tord le cœur, je me penche légèrement afin de lui caresser tendrement la joue, je la sens se détendre progressivement à mon contact, ce qui m'apaise légèrement. Je me relève doucement, enfilant mon survêtement rapidement afin de retrouver Brittany dans le salon.

Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui m'a pris de vouloir accompagner Brittany ici, dans cette salle, pourquoi ne suis-je pas retourner me coucher tout simplement. Au lieu de ça, je suis là face à ses immenses miroirs, qui remuent à eux seules tout un tas de souvenirs dans mon esprit. Danser, une activité que je n'avais pas pratiqué depuis bien longtemps, mon regard se posa sur la blonde pétillante se trouvant à mes côtés, elle brancha son téléphone au enceinte, farfouilla dedans et lança une musique assez rythmé. Elle s'installa à mes côtés, commençant à bouger son corps au son de la musique après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je fis de même, me rendant vite compte que la danse c'était tout comme le vélo, ça ne s'oubliait pas malgré le manque de pratique, je me perdis vite dans mes pensées.

J'avais oublié…. oublié cette sensation, celle que l'on ressent quand on commence à danser, cette liberté qu'on goute à travers l'expression, la création. Plus de normes, de règles, tout est permis pourvu que le corps s'exprime, je ne ressens plus ce poids sur mes épaules, ni le regard des autres qui a tendance à m'enfermer, plus rien ne compte, tout disparaît au fur et à mesure que je danse.

Ne vous est-il jamais arrivé de vous sentir un peu enfermé, dans votre corps, un peu à l'étroit, mal à l'aise, pas à votre place ? N'avez-vous jamais éprouvé le sentiment d'étouffer? La danse vous libèrera de tout ça, vous redonnera du souffle, vous respirerez à nouveau.

Je me laisse tout comme Brittany, porter par la musique, par le rythme, les émotions qui semblent tout comme moi la comblé, la remplir d'un intense sentiment d'être enfin vivant. Quand je danse, je lâche tout, mon corps se détend, prend le contrôle sur mon esprit qui lui se repose, je ne pense plus à rien, j'oublie tout, je suis seulement là, dans l'instant. Tout ce qui peut m'atteindre en temps normal, me briser disparait l'espace de quelques minutes. C'est la voix de cette dernière qui me sort soudainement de mon moment de réflexion.

_**« Tu es vraiment très douée, tu as pris des cours ? »**_

« Oui j'ai pris des cours jusqu'à mes 12 ans, ensuite mon père a voulu que je m'applique à une activité plus sportive d'après lui, donc c'est devenue un loisir qui c'est restreint au fil du temps. En tout cas je ne suis pas aussi douée que toi, tu sembles avoir ça dans le sang. » Ma dernière phrase la fit aussitôt sourire.

_**« Honnêtement je n'ai aucun mérite, c'est un des supers pouvoirs dont on hérite dans ma famille, ma grand-mère était professeur de danse, tout comme ma mère, elles m'ont transmis ce don. »**_

Je ne pus réprimer mon sourire face à son explication si enfantine, cette fille, c'est vraiment quelqu'un d'a part et c'est ce côté-là qui ne cesse au fil du temps passé auprès d'elle de me toucher au plus haut point.

_**« Tu es plutôt quoi toi ? **__**Rock, Classique, Hip-Hop, Electro, Swing, Latines." **__**Me demanda-t-elle.**_

"_**Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, je suis plutôt danses latines, salsa plus précisément. » Je pu voir son air surpris, le même que toute les personnes m'aillant déjà posé cette question auparavant.**_

_**« Je parie que c'est Santana qui ta appris ? Je me trompe ? » **_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à cette remarque, il est vrai que par ses origines Latines on pourrait croire que Santana devrait avoir ça dans la peau, mais avouons-le, la danse ce n'est pas vraiment son truc, même si elle bouge merveilleusement bien son corps, ma meilleure amie s'est plutôt la partie chant qu'elle maitrise à la perfection.

_**« Non, à vrai dire Santana est plutôt centrer sur la partie chant. »**_

Son regard étonné ne manque pas de me faire d'avantage sourire, elle semble un peu déçue comme si je venais de lui annoncer que le père noël n'existait pas, oui parce qu'il faut le savoir Brittany ne connait toujours pas la vérité à ce sujet, heureusement que Rachel nous a brièvement briffé hier soir sur les quelques petits détails important à savoir sur notre nouvelle colocataire dont celui-ci qui est d'après les dires de tous très important.

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes dans la salsa ? » me demanda t'elle **_

« La salsa me plait pour différente raison, mais principalement, c'est la possibilité d'y mettre une touche de ma personnalité, intégrer ce que je souhaite ou désire. La salsa est une danse naturellement conviviale, sensuelle, chaleureuse et envoûtante. Elle apporte réconfort, joie et fête, je trouve. » Je me surpris moi-même de ma façon d'exprimer tout cela, il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé avec une telle passion. Visiblement ma réponse semblait lui convenir au vue de ses yeux qui s'illuminent.

_**« Comme tu sembles aimer mélanger les genres tout comme moi, je vais en profiter un peu » me**_ _**déclare-t-elle**_

Je la vis aussitôt chercher sur son ipod quelque chose, un sourire malicieux apparut sur son visage au bout de quelques secondes, je compris aussitôt sa signification dès les premières intonations de la musique lancer. Elle se positionna à mes côtés face au miroir, il ne fallut pas longtemps à nos deux corps pour s'emparer du rythme et bouger à l'unisson, fessant quelque pause pour montrer chacune notre tour, ce dont nous sommes capable. C'est plus que plaisant de pouvoir partager ce moment, avec quelqu'un qui savoure tout autant que moi l'instant présent. Laisser libre cours à nos envies, sans à avoir à suivre des règles, soudainement la musique subit une légère accélération, je n'ai même pas le temps de comprendre que Brittany s'empare déjà de mon bras et me fait tourner sur moi-même au rythme de la musique salsa, c'est comme si nos deux corps se lançaient dans une conversation se répondant à travers ses pas de danse. Je dois bien l'avouer, que danser ce genre de musique entre fille est complètement différent, de toutes mes expériences précédentes, là il n'y a pas ce contraste entre l'homme fort et viril face à la femme qui suit passivement, tout est sensuelle et sexy, c'est assez plaisant en réalité.

Je me laisse petit à petit guider par mon esprit, qui se remémore ce qu'il apprécie tant dans cette musique. A travers la Salsa, on oublie le train-train de la vie quotidienne, on danse pour le plaisir de suivre le rythme et de se laisser porter par la musique, pour exécuter des figures élégantes... mais cette danse est bien plus que cela. Elle séduit parce qu'elle permet de retrouver l'énergie, la sensualité d'origine de notre corps à travers les mouvements, constitue dans notre vie, une parenthèse où l'on peut exprimer sa fougue en toute liberté. La salsa offre l'un des rares moments où chacun peut affirmer sa personnalité la plus secrète sans craindre le jugement d'autrui car les contraintes de la vie quotidienne ne laissent guère de place à l'expression individuelle, à l'énergie naturelle et aux émotions, mais ce moyen permet aussi d'ôter enfin le masque que l'on s'impose par les règles de la société, ce n'est pas pour rien que les cubains l'appelle « la danse de la vie ».

C'est sure cette pensée, que Brittany et moi nous nous écroulons en même temps à terre, nos jambes ont visiblement du mal à tenir encore debout, faut l'admettre nous ne leurs avons pas fait de cadeaux, je tourne mon visage en sa direction et je peux constater qu'elle arbore un sourire qui se mari parfaitement avec son air songeur.

_**« **__**A quoi penses-tu ? » **_

_**« A quelle point, je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée, je ne m'étais pas autant amusé depuis très**_ _**longtemps. J'espère que tu accepteras de venir danser avec moi tous les matins.»**_

Difficile de ne pas résister à l'envie de sourire face à de tel propos, décidément comment fait-elle pour avoir l'air toujours aussi attendrissante, je me le demande, impossible de lui dire non de toute évidence face à un tel visage, ce serait comme dire à un enfant qu'il n'aura pas de cadeau pour son anniversaire.

_**« Je veux bien oui, mais peut-être pas tous les matins, car je t'avoue que j'aime aussi assez faire la**_ _**grâce matinée tout de même. » **_

Le sourire de satisfaction qu'elle me fournit à l'entente de cette phrase, me touche bien plus que je ne saurais l'admettre, ce qui me fait légèrement peur tout de même car je sens que malgré moi, je commence à m'attacher à cette drôle de blonde, j'enfreins l'une de mes nouvelles règles, après les évènements de cette année, je m'étais promise de ne plus jamais laisser quiconque rentrer dans mon cœur aussi bien en amitié quand amour, mais il semblerait que celui-ci en ai décidé autrement….

* * *

**Au même moment dans le bungalow, Santana venait enfin d'ouvrir les yeux, elle se leva progressivement et constata qu'elle était la dernière à sortir visiblement de sa nuit au vue du désert qui régnait au sein de la chambre. Se dirigeant péniblement dans le salon, elle fut surprise de n'y retrouver que Rachel.**

Santana : Quinn n'est pas avec toi ?

Rachel (souriante) : Bonjour à toi aussi Santana !

Santana (grognant) : Ouai, bonjour, bon alors tu sais où es Q oui ou non ?

Rachel (tendant un bout de papier): D'après ce mot, elle est avec Brittany.

Le regard de la Latina se perdit devenant interrogateur, ce qui n'échappa pas à la petite Diva.

Rachel : Elle a dû surement proposer à Quinn de l'accompagner à son entrainement, Brittany se lève tôt tous les matins pour aller danser.

Santana (songeuse) : Ouai, c'est possible, Q aimait beaucoup danser avant… (Elle remarqua le regard interrogateur se dessiner sur le visage de la brunette et se ressaisit rapidement ne voulant pas être assaillit de questions)..Euh… et toi tu n'y va pas ?

Rachel : Non, je t'avoue que la danse, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc, moi je suis plutôt chant. Chanter, c'est ma passion, je n'ai l'impression que de vivre et respirer vraiment que lorsque je chante…

Santana : Je te comprends, pour moi aussi c'est pareil, une passion…. (Elle se stoppa net, se rendant compte à nouveau qu'elle se laissait aller aux confidences, ce qui n'est vraiment pas dans ses habitudes) Bon je vais me préparer, il me semble que c'est bientôt l'heure du cours de musique.

* * *

**Quelques minutes plus tard, Santana et Rachel se dirigèrent dans le silence le plus total en direction de la salle de cours de Mr Schuester, elles se séparèrent et s'installèrent chacune aux côtés de leur meilleure amie respective. **

Will : Bonjour à tous les enfants ! Comme chaque année nous avons décidé avec Mlle Holiday de vous diviser en deux groupes qui eux se partageront ensuite en 3 équipes. Une fois votre Team formée, vous aurez trois semaines pour vous entrainer afin de vous affronter leur de notre grande soirée, l'équipe gagnante affrontera ensuite celle du camp voisin.

Alors maintenant vingt d'entre vous, peuvent se lever et se diriger vers la salle de Mlle Holiday, pour ce qui est de ceux qui reste avec moi, vous avez jusqu'à demain pour former vos groupes.

Santana (se penchant) : Tu aurais pu me réveiller pour me prévenir que tu allais avec Brittany quand même.

Quinn (déposant un baiser sur sa joue): Bonjour à toi aussi, Sanny adoré

Santana (le regard dur) : Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. (Se radoucissant) bon à ce que je vois, la petite séance danse avec Brittany a du te faire énormément de bien.

Quinn : En effet, ça fessait très longtemps, que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé, ça fait du bien et Britt est vraiment une excellente danseuse, tu devrais voir cela.

Santana (une pointe de jalousie dans la voix) : Ah oui Britt ! À ce que je vois tu t'es fait une nouvelle amie, c'est cool.

Quinn (amuser par la situation) : ne serais ce pas une once de jalousie que je détecte dans votre voix Mlle Lopez ! (lui déposant à nouveau baiser sur la joue) Tu sais très bien que tu seras toujours celle qui compte le plus pour moi.

Santana (se retenant de sourire) : Ouai, j'espère bien….

_(A l'autre bout de la pièce)_

Rachel : Alors au vue de ton sourire, je n'ai pas besoin de te demander si ton entrainement de ce matin c'est bien passé.

Brittany : Pas besoin non, c'était super Quinn est vraiment douée et elle a acceptée de venir souvent avec moi.

Rachel (souriant) : Je suis contente Britt, je sais à quel point c'est important pour toi, de pouvoir partager ta passion pour la danse avec quelqu'un.

Brittany : Oui, c'est assez étrange danser avec elle, ça m'a fait du bien, j'ai eu l'impression de revenir en arrière, de revivre un de ses moments que je partageais avec….

Rachel (Saisissant sa main en signe de réconfort et fixant les deux jeunes filles) : Tu sais…. je ne saurais comment l'expliquer mais j'ai le sentiment que ses deux mystérieuses jeunes filles ne viennent pas d'apparaitre dans notre vie par hasard…. Je ne doute pas une seule seconde que leur présence va surement avoir un impact sur notre vie.

Brittany (souriant à nouveau) : Ce sont peut-être nos anges gardiens ?

Rachel : Peut-être qui sait !

Will : Alors le thème de la semaine, ne sera pas très compliqué à comprendre je pense, vous vous mettrez par deux et choisirez une chanson commune qui reflètera les sentiments qui vous habitent actuellement.

**Santana et Quinn se lancèrent aussitôt un regard, qui en disait déjà long, aucun doute pour elles en ce qui concerne leur choix de partenaire pour ce duo, il est clairement évident qu'elles le feront ensemble mais pour ce qui est de devoir exprimer ses sentiments là, à cet instant tout semblait nettement plus compliquer. **

Santana : t'inquiète pas on va trouver un truc qui fera l'affaire, on n'est pas obligé de le faire comme il la dit.

Quinn (réfléchissant) : On peut le faire après tout ça nous fera sans doute le plus grand bien d'enfin évacuer ce qu'on n'a sur le cœur non ?

Santana (la taquinant): Mais qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'avez-vous fait de ma meilleure amie ?

Quinn : San ! Arrête tes conneries

Santana : Ben quoi c'est vrai la Reine des Glaces qui fait dans le sentimental, excuse-moi ça me choc un peu hein ! Je ne suis pas vraiment habitué à cette Q là ! (voyant le visage de la blonde, contrarié). Ok c'est d'accord mais je te préviens, pas question qu'on chante une de ses chansons niant niant que tu affectionnes tant en secret.

Quinn (écarquillant les yeux) : Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles,

Santana : Ne ment pas Q, je connais ton passe-temps favoris quand tu penses être seule dans les douches des vestiaires au lycée.

Quinn (rougissant) : Comment…. Tu m'espionnes ?

Santana (sourire en coin) : Non, disons que je te protège toi et ton petit secret nuance. Enfin bref, pas question qu'on chante un truc qui nous montrera faible, on n'a une réputation à tenir, on n'est Quinn Fabray et Santana Lopez donc on va ouvrir notre cœur mais pas en mode lopette d'accord.

**Quinn reconnut bien là, le tempérament de la Latina, quoiqu'il arrive ne jamais se montrer faible, elle pensa aussitôt à une chanson qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement bien ses derniers temps et qui correspondrait parfaitement à leurs situations. La blonde chuchota aussitôt le titre de celle-ci à l'oreille de la brune qui ne put esquisser un sourire de satisfaction tout en lui tapant dans la main.**

* * *

**Le reste de la journée se déroula relativement vite, Santana et Quinn découvrant tour à tour, les environs ainsi que les cours qu'elles avaient choisi en option et partageant quelques moments avec leurs nouveaux amis durant le repas. **

**La dernière heure de cours venait de s'achever pour Rachel et Kurt qui se promenaient tranquillement en direction de la salle d'informatique, l'air pensif et perdue de son amie, n'échappa pas au jeune homme et il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Kurt Hummel de faire comme si de rien était.**

Kurt : Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ma chérie ?

Rachel : Tout va très bien

Kurt : Rachel Barbara Berry ne me ment pas !

Rachel : Je me pose des questions c'est tout.

Kurt : Et peut-on savoir de quel genre de question il s'agit.

Rachel (soupirant) : Je me demande si…. Si Finn et moi on n'est vraiment fait pour être ensemble.

Kurt (l'air surpris) : pourquoi tu te demandes ça ?

Rachel : ben… tu sais bien, on ne cesse de se disputer.

Kurt : Oui, mais tu sais ça arrive à tous les couples, ça ne signifie pas que vous n'êtes pas fait pour être ensemble.

Rachel (baissant les yeux) : je sais… mais je commence…. A douter de mes sentiments. Je veux dire comment savoir si l'on n'est vraiment amoureux, si c'est la bonne personne.

Kurt : Alors là ma chérie, je peux peut être t'éclairer un peu. En générale quand tu es amoureuse tu prends un plaisir inexprimable à mentionner son nom à tous propos. Ton cœur bat la chamade quand tu es avec lui, pense à lui, dès son apparition, pour tout te dire tu es même persuadé qu'une crise cardiaque dans les prochains jours n'est pas à exclure. Tu vois c'est la panique totale à bord, toutes tes pensées sont tournées vers un seul être, ça devient obsessionnel, on n'est là sans être là avec les autres, plus rien n'a d'importance, on s'en fou de tout, on plane. On a ce sourire béat, ces vagues de bien être qui nous envahissent, on se sent à la fois angoissé et heureux. Quand on est vraiment amoureux on est en fait drogué de l'autre.

Rachel (l'air pensive) : Alors c'est tout ça…..

Kurt : Oui en autre, est ce que ça t'aide un peu ?

Rachel : Je pense oui…..

Ils furent interrompu tous les deux par l'entente d'une mélodie joué au piano venant de la salle de musique celle-ci fut rapidement accompagné d'une douce voix.

Reborn and shivering**  
**_**Née à nouveau et frissonnante**_**  
**Spat out on new terrain**  
**_**Recrachée sur un nouveau terrain**_**  
**Unsure, unconvincing**  
**_**Incertaine, peu convaincante**_**  
**This faint and shaky hour**  
**_**Cette heure sombre et trouble**_

Day one, day one start over again**  
**_**Jour un, jour un, je recommence à nouveau**_**  
**Step one, step one**  
**_**Première étape, première étape**_**  
**I'm barely making sense**  
**_**Ce que je dis n'a presque pas de sens**_**  
**For now I'm faking it**  
**_**Pour l'instant je fais semblant**_**  
**Till I'm pseudo making it**  
**_**Jusqu'à ce que j'y pseudo arrive**_**  
**From scratch begin again but this time I as I**  
**_**Je recommence à zéro mais cette fois moi en tant que je**_**  
**And not as we**  
**_**Et pas en tant que nous**_

* * *

_Rachel : Tu entends ce que j'entends…_

_Kurt : Oui, c'est…_

_Rachel : Empreint d'une telle tristesse, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendue cette voix mais je n'arrive pas à…._

_Kurt : C'est magnifique en tout cas.__  
_

* * *

Gun-shy and quivering**  
**_**Prudente* et tremblante**_**  
**Timid without a hand**  
**_**Timide sans une main**_**  
**

Feign brave with steel intent**  
**_**Je feins le courage avec une volonté d'acier**_**  
**Little and hardly here**  
**_**Peu et à peine là**_**  
**

* * *

Rachel (les yeux brillants) : Cette personne chante avec tout son cœur Kurt, comme moi…

* * *

Day one, day one start over again**  
**_**Jour un, jour un, je recommence à nouveau**_**  
**Step one, step one**  
**_**Première étape, première étape**_**  
**With not much making sense**  
**_**Ce que je dis n'a pas beaucoup de sens**_**  
**Just yet I'm faking it**  
**_**Là tout de suite je fais semblant**_**  
**Till I'm pseudo making it**  
**_**Jusqu'à ce que j'y pseudo arrive**_**  
**From scratch begin again but this time I as I**  
**_**Je recommence à zéro mais cette fois moi en tant que je**_**  
**And not as we**  
**_**Et pas en tant que nous**_**  
**

Eyes wet toward**  
**_**Les yeux humides tournés dans une direction**_**  
**Wide open frayed**  
**_**Grands ouverts éreintés**_**  
**If God's taking bets**  
**_**Si Dieu prend des paris**_**  
**I pray he wants to lose**  
**_**Je prie pour qu'il veuille perdre**_**  
**

* * *

Rachel (tout en se dirigeant vers la salle) : Il faut que je sache qui c'est… que je mette un nom sur cette voix.

* * *

Day one, day one start over again**  
**_**Jour un, jour un, je recommence à nouveau**_**  
**Step one, step one**  
**_**Première étape, première étape**_**  
**I'm barely making sense**  
**_**Ce que je dis n'a presque pas de sens**_**  
**Just yet I'm faking it**  
**_**Là tout de suite je fais semblant**_**  
**Till I'm pseudo making it**  
**_**Jusqu'à ce que j'y pseudo arrive**_**  
**From scratch begin again but this time I as I**  
**_**Je recommence à zéro mais cette fois moi en tant que je**_**  
**And not as we**  
**_**Et pas en tant que nous…**_

_Rachel dans l'encadrement de la porte se mit à applaudir fessant sursauter…. _


	4. Chapter 4

Nouveau chapitre en ligne, je m'excuse pour le petit retard, mais j'ai passé beaucoup de temps dessus et malgré tout je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite, mais bon je me rattraperais avec le prochain.

Je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews qui m'ont vraiment touché pour répondre à l'ensemble de vos questions, vous pourrez avoir un petit plus d'information sur ce qui est arrivé à Quinn et Santana dans le prochain épisode même si la chanson à la fin de ce chapitre aide assez pour avoir quelques idées.

Petite précision pour fan du Klaine, Kurt ne devrait pas rester célibataire longtemps rassurez-vous mais je ne divulguerais pas l'information sur son futur prétendant =)

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 4

_Rachel dans l'encadrement de la porte se mit à applaudir fessant sursauter…. _

* * *

_Quinn (surprise et quelque peu gêné): Rachel ?_

_Rachel : Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, excuse-moi_

_Quinn (se ressaisissant) : Ce n'est pas grave. (Se relevant du banc du piano)_

_Rachel : En tout cas c'était vraiment magnifique, ta voix, le piano, la chanson, tout était tellement remplit d'émotion, c'était…_

_Kurt (arrivant à son tour) : Rachel, tu n'es vraiment pas possible….tu…. (Surpris) Quinn ? _

_Quinn (souriant devant l'étonnement du jeune homme) : Kurt !_

_Kurt (un peu perdu) : Euh…excuse la curiosité maladive de ma meilleure amie, mais quand il s'agit de musique on ne peut pas la retenir._

_Quinn (se mettant à rire) : C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre._

_Kurt : En tout cas c'était vraiment magnifique et à première vue tu joues donc du piano._

_Quinn : Merci, oui j'aime beaucoup cet instrument j'ai toujours pensé…_

_Rachel et Quinn (en même temps) : cas lui seul il pouvait refléter l'âme de n'importe quelle chanson…_

_**Elles se regardèrent surprise, d'avoir eu cette même pensée, Kurt lui semblait porter un intérêt très particulier à cette action arborant un léger sourire en coin.**_

_Kurt : Et bien c'est ce qu'on appelle être sur la même longueur d'onde._

_Quinn (de plus en plus gêné par le regard chocolat qui ne cessait de la fixer intensément) : Je… je dois y aller, Santana doit surement se demander ce que je peux bien fabriquer. (Se levant) je vous dis à plus tard._

_**Quinn quitta la pièce rapidement, Kurt posa son regard sur une Rachel qui elle n'avait toujours pas bougé n'y dit un mot. Il se décida à briser le silence.**_

_Kurt : Et bien on peut dire que cette magnifique blonde au visage d'ange semble avoir plus d'une corde à son arc, un vrai mystère même je dirais._

_Rachel (fixant toujours l'endroit où se tenait Quinn quelques minutes auparavant) : Oh oui et crois moi je suis plus qu'impatiente de pouvoir percer le mystère Quinn Fabray._

* * *

_**Santana se promenait tranquillement près du lac, profitant de l'air frais, du calme ambiant, il fallait bien l'admette, ce lieu l'aidait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, elle se remercia intérieurement pour avoir eu une idée si brillante. Tous les problèmes de ses derniers mois lui semblait à des années lumières à cet instant, elle fixa son regard sur l'horizon et remarqua au loin une silhouette pas si inconnu que ça, elle alla à sa rencontre.**_

_Santana (souriant) : Il me semblait bien que c'était toi, que fais-tu de beau ?_

_Brittany (lançant des morceaux de pain) : J'aime bien venir donner à manger aux canards, c'est mon rituel préféré de fin de journée._

_Santana : Et ben, si je comprends bien tu es plutôt une femme à rituel. (Constatant l'incompréhension de la blonde face à ses mots) Oui tu as le rituel de la danse le matin et celui-ci en fin de journée donc…_

_Brittany : oui…. Tu as raison, je suis ce genre de femme et toi tu n'en a pas ?_

_Santana : Si être une vraie garce tout le temps est considérer comme un rituel alors oui j'en ai un._

_Brittany (haussant un sourcil) : Je ne trouve pas que tu sois comme ça moi ?_

_Santana : C'est parce que tu ne me connais pas dans mon habitat naturel. Tu serais dans le même lycée que moi, tu connaitrais Snixx et tu ne penserais pas la même chose._

_Brittany : Snixx ? C'est drôle comme nom, c'est qui ? Ton petit ami ? _

_Santana (éclatant de rire) : Non, non pas vraiment, même si je trouverais ça carrément canon de sortir avec moi-même. Snixx, c'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle au lycée, c'est mon double._

_Brittany : Oh, je vois tu es comme les super héros tu possèdes une double identité ?_

_Santana (souriant) : C'est ça oui, tu as tout compris, à part que moi, je ne suis pas vraiment un superhéros, mon double c'est plus le joker que Batman si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

_Brittany : Eh bien, je suis heureuse de connaitre Santana et non Snixx, parce que je n'aime pas vraiment les clowns._

_**La latina ne put s'empêcher de sourire, trouvant la blonde terriblement mignonne avec ce regard enfantin dessiné sur son visage, elle l'invita à rejoindre les autres qui se trouvaient déjà quelque mètre plus loin, commençant à préparer la petite fête. La blonde saisie la main de la brune et partie toute en sautillant, il n'y avait vraiment rien à dire cette fille-là vivait vraisemblablement dans un monde à part, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Santana.**_

* * *

_**Rachel discutait tranquillement avec Kurt et Mercedes s'est tout naturellement que son regard se posa sur la silhouette qui se tenait debout devant le lac. Quinn se tenait là face au lac, au coucher de soleil, les yeux fermés prenant de profonde respiration, profitant de l'air caressant son visage, elle semblait à des années d'ici, ce tableau esquissa un sourire à la petite brunette qui n'échappa pas à ses deux amis. **_

_Kurt (un sourire en coin) : La vue est belle n'est-ce pas ma chérie_

_Rachel : Très oui…_

_Mercedes (chuchotant à l'oreille du jeune homme) : Je ne suis pas très sûr qu'elle parle du coucher de soleil là._

_Kurt (amusé) : Non, tu as raison, je pense aussi qu'elle ne fait pas vraiment référence à cela._

_Mercedes : On devrait s'inquiéter ?_

_Kurt : Je ne pense pas non, bien au contraire._

_**Ils furent interrompu par l'arrivée des autres, qui prirent chacun leurs tours placent près des tables, Puck et Finn déposèrent les quelques bouteilles ainsi que deux guitares. **_

_Puck (servant le premier verre) : Aller c'est partie, que la fête commence._

_Santana : Où es Quinn ? _

_Kurt (pointant un doigt dans sa direction) : Là-Bas _

* * *

_**La latina pris le chemin en direction de son amie, la voir seule face à l'horizon, perdue dans ses pensées, lui pinça immédiatement le cœur, c'est en s'approchant encore plus près que ses craintes se confirmèrent quand elle vit le petit objet que tenait Quinn dans sa main. **_

_Santana : Hey ! à quoi pense ma blonde préférée ?_

_Quinn (essuyant furtivement la larme sur sa joue avant de lui faire face) : Ah quel point cette vue est vraiment magnifique._

_Santana (fronçant les sourcils) : Quinn Fabray ne seriez-vous pas en train de me mentir par hasard ? Parce que sache que c'est inutile, j'ai vu ce que tu as dans la main donc je sais très bien à quoi tu pensais._

_Quinn (se braquant) : Alors pourquoi demander dans ce cas._

_Santana : Attention Q ! Dit à Ice Queen de tout de suite rebrousser chemin, sinon je vais devoir lui botter le cul._

_Quinn : Je pensais…. pensais à tout ce qui s'est passé durant cette année…. A toi, à moi, à nous… à l'importance que tu as dans ma vie…_

_Santana : Tu as pris un coup sur la tête ou quoi ?_

_Quinn : Je sais… qu'on n'a pas pour habitude de ce dire ce genre de chose mais…. (Son regard s'attrista) j'en ressens le besoin et je me fiche de paraitre faible ou même ridicule. San, tu es toujours là à me protéger, à veiller sur moi, tu es la seule personne qui reste constamment à mes côtés et je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi._

_Santana (la serrant dans ses bras) : Je te promets que je serais toujours….Que tu ne me perdras pas… _

_**Après quelques minutes, elles s'extirpèrent simultanément de leur étreinte, essayant de faire comme si ce petit instant d'extériorisation de leur sentiment n'avait pas eu lieu.**_

_Santana : Bon en tout cas toi tu vas me promettre que tu vas profiter pleinement de ton séjour ici pour te détendre un peu et te changer les idées ok ?_

_Quinn : Ok ! Et qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?_

_Santana : Je te propose d'aller dès maintenant rejoindre nos petits camarades avant qu'il n'y ait plus aucune boisson pour nous rafraichir._

* * *

_**Les deux jeunes filles prirent le chemin en direction de leurs nouveaux amis, Puck les attendait déjà avec deux verres dans chaque mains.**_

_Puck : Aller, je veux que les deux filles les plus hot du camp, se désaltère un petit peu, que ce mettent à l'aise._

_Santana : Tu ferais mieux d'enlever tout de suite les pensées plus qu'inapproprié que je perçois dans ton petit cerveau de moineau à notre sujet sinon je m'arrangerais pour que tu ne puisses plus approcher une fille à plus de 500 mètres si tu vois ce que je veux dire. _

_**Le jeune homme ne répliqua pas, s'éclipsant vers Finn et Mike, Santana pris place à coté de Brittany, le petit moment passé auprès de cette dernière près du lac lui avait donné l'envie dans apprendre encore d'avantage sur elle. Quinn s'incrusta dans la conversation, tous parlaient de leurs souvenirs de leur année qui venait de s'écouler. Santana fessait des aller-retour, les mains toujours chargées par des verres de son super cocktail magique, seule Quinn, Kurt et Brittany prirent le risque d'y gouter, au bout de trois, quatre verres le jeune homme commença à divaguer sur les difficultés qu'il pouvait rencontrer sur au camp à ce trouver un mec bien.**_

_Kurt : Sérieusement, je dois être vraiment nul, je n'arrive jamais à voir si un mec est gay et si je l'intéresse._

_Mercedes : Mon pauvre chéri, tu n'es pas équipé du Gaydar alors ?_

_Kurt (soupirant) : faut croire que non, en même temps je doute qu'il existe vraiment ce truc._

_Santana (ricanant tout en finissant son verre) : Détrompe toi Porcelaine, il existe j'en suis moi-même pourvu d'un._

_**Tous la regardèrent d'un air surpris, sauf Quinn qui préféra plonger ses yeux dans le fond de son verre.**_

_Kurt : Santana tu es gay ?_

_Santana : Aux dernières nouvelles oui. (Elle lança un regard amusé à sa meilleure amie et tous se tournèrent vers cette dernière)_

_Kurt : Toi aussi, tu l'es Quinn ?_

_Santana : Malheureusement non Quinn ne l'est pas._

_Kurt et Quinn (ensemble) : Malheureusement ?_

_Santana : Oh Quinnie, tu sais très bien que tu es terriblement sexy et que si il ne tenait cas moi…_

_Quinn (rougissant) : Ce que je sais surtout c'est que tu es vraiment saoule_

_Santana : Pas plus que vous, voyons faudrait forcément que je sois saoule pour oser dire que ma meilleure amie est canon et que…_

_Quinn (la coupant gêné) : Visiblement tu l'es bien plus que nous et oui tu dois l'être pour oser dire ça car tu ne le ferais pas en temps normal._

_**Santana allait rétorquer quand soudain Brittany décida d'intervenir.**_

_Brittany : Mais ça veut dire que San est comme moi ?_

_Kurt (amusé) : C'est ça ma chérie, nous jouons tous les 3 dans la même équipe._

_**Quinn remarqua la présence de Rachel près du lac, elle en profita pour s'éclipser laissant Kurt et Santana en pleine conversation sur le Gaydar devant le regard plus qu'amuser des autres.**_

_Quinn : Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ? Ça va ?_

_Rachel : Oui, oui ça va je voulais juste admirer un peu le lac et toi ?_

_Quinn : Je vais plutôt bien, faut avouer que le remède de San marche merveilleusement bien (tendant son verre) tu en veux ?_

_Rachel (souriant) : Non merci, l'alcool ne me réussit pas vraiment, donc j'évite le plus possible d'en boire._

_Quinn (souriant) : Dommage, j'aurais trouvé ça assez drôle de voir Rachel Berry en état d'ivresse._

_Rachel (rougissant) : Oh crois-moi, je préfère t'épargner cette vision d'horreur, parce que si tu trouves que je parle déjà beaucoup en temps normal, imagine en version sous l'emprise de l'alcool._

_**Elles se mirent à éclater de rire à l'unisson, une image d'une Rachel complètement surexcité traversant leur esprit. Elles furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'Amber et toute sa bande.**_

_Amber (d'un ton moqueur) : Tiens, Berry, à ce que je vois tu ne sais toujours pas t'habiller, en même temps, ton manque de gout prouve que le sens de la mode ce n'est pas si inné que ça chez les gays sinon tes deux pères t'auraient inculqué quelque leçon à ce sujet-là. C'est dommage que le père noël, ne t'ai pas emmené une mère styliste comme cadeau. Fabray, je serais toi, je ne resterais pas trop prêt sinon tu risquerais d'être contaminée et je ne pense pas que Barbie aimerait avoir une aventure avec Midge._

_**Quinn remarqua l'éclair de douleur traverser les prunelles chocolaté en face d'elle, sa mâchoire se crispa aussitôt, et elle sera les poings. Il fallut l'apparition d'une larme aux creux des yeux de Rachel pour faire sortir la blonde de ses gonds, elle saisit Amber par le col et la souleva légèrement la colère ayant pris possession de son corps et de sa force.**_

_Quinn : Manque-lui encore une seule fois de respect à elle ou sa famille et je te promets que tu pourras pu jamais chanter quoi que ce soit avant un bon moment._

_Amber (défiant du regard Quinn tout en ricanant) : Ben alors Kevin Costner on n'a les nerfs à vif à ce que je vois._

_Quinn (resserrant son emprise) : Je vais te faire ravaler ton sourire ainsi que tes paroles et je peux te garantir que tu me supplieras à genoux dans quelques minutes pour que j'arrête ton supplice crois-moi. _

_**La jeune fille commença progressivement à paniquer face au ton sifflant et menaçant de la blonde, elle pouvait voir dans son regard noir et froid, qu'elle venait vraiment de faire une grave erreur en s'en prenant de la sorte à la petite brunette. Cette dernière, elle se trouvait en retrait complètement désemparé face à cette situation, elle tenta cependant de raisonner la blonde.**_

_Rachel (d'une voix suppliante) : Quinn s'il te plait lâche là, repose là, elle n'en vaut pas la peine…_

_**La blonde cependant ne l'écouta pas bien trop, sous l'emprise de la colère, c'est alors que Santana arriva en courant, se plaçant à côté de son amie posant délicatement sa main sur le bras soulevant Amber.**_

_Santana (d'un ton sec) : Q, lâche là ! (Quinn ne réagit pas) Quinn s'il te plait ! Je sais à quoi tu penses, mais tu ne dois pas d'accord, ça ne te soulagera pas pour autant…._

_**A ses mots, le regard remplit de colère de Quinn laissa place à un tout autre reflétant maintenant de la tristesse, elle relâcha progressivement son emprise et Amber se dégagea aussitôt.**_

_Amber (le regard noir suivi d'un ton menaçant) : Tu sais quoi Fabray, on ne va pas en rester là, crois-moi tu vas me payer ça très cher._

_Santana (se plaçant entre elles) : Ecoute moi bien, si tu n'as pas envie que je te refasse la façade made in Lima High Adjacent, dépêche-toi de bouger ton gros cul hors de ma vue ta pigé ?_

_Amber : C'est bon on s'en va mais je n'en ai pas fini avec vous deux _

_Santana : Ouai, c'est ça aller casse toi. (Se retournant vers Quinn souriant) aller vient Ice Queen on va discuter un petit peu ça va faire fondre la glace._

_**Quinn lança un « je suis désolée » à l'attention de Rachel mais n'osa pas croiser son regard de peur d'y voir à nouveau la tristesse dont ils étaient empreints tout à l'heure, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et se dirigea avec sa meilleure amie vers une table à l'écart des autres.**_

_Santana : Bon alors, ma Reine des Glaces préférée, c'est prise pour Hulk ? Parce que je te le dis tout de suite, je ne pense pas que le vert colère ira très bien avec ton teint. _

_Quinn : San! Tu peux arrêter deux secondes de déconner. Je crois qu'on n'a fait une erreur en venant ici._

_Santana : Putain, arrête de dire n'importe quoi moi je trouve bien au contraire qu'être ici cela va être très enrichissant pour nous. _

_Quinn : Tu plaisantes, tu as perdue l'esprit, si tu n'étais pas intervenue, je pense que je l'aurais emplâtré dans le tronc d'arbre. Alors je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'enrichissant là-dedans tu m'excuseras._

_Santana (souriant) : Oh si moi tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'avant de venir ici, la grande Ice Queen n'aurait jamais pris la défense d'une fille comme Berry. Donc ce séjour ici s'annonce plus que prometteur, alors maintenant cesse de culpabiliser d'avoir voulu casser de la Amber et profite un peu de ta soirée._

_Quinn : Tu as raison allons-nous amuser un peu. Mais sache que toi et moi demain quand nous aurons les idées un peu plus claires, j'aimerais qu'on n'ait une petite conversation concernant un certain sujet._

_Santana (lui déposant un baiser sur la joue) : Tous ce que tu veux Quinnie, mais demain, pas maintenant._

* * *

_**Brittany et Rachel prirent place sur l'une des tables fessant signe à Puck guitare en main afin qu'il commence à jouer.**_

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
But you don't really give a shit  
You don't let it go let it go with it  
Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll**

_Tu sais que je suis une folle garce  
Je fais ce que je veux quand j'en ai envie  
Tout ce que je veux est de perdre le contrôle  
Mais tu n'as pas vraiment à foutre  
Tu n'as pas le laisser aller laisser aller avec elle  
Parce que tu baises rock'n'roll déchaîné_

**You said hey  
What's your name  
It took one look  
And now I'm not the same  
Yeah you said hey  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame**

_Tu dis hey  
Quel est ton nom  
Il a fallu un coup d'oeil  
Et maintenant, je ne suis pas le même  
Ouais, tu as dit hey  
Et depuis ce jour  
Tu as volé mon coeur  
Et tu es le seul à blâmer_

**Yeah  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you're turning all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile**

_**Tous regardèrent d'un air plus qu'amusé le spectacle qui s'offraient à eux, la petite brunette et la grande blonde se déhanchaient et sautillaient sur la table au rythme enflammé de la chanson.**__  
_

_Ouais  
Et c'est pourquoi je souris  
Il a été un moment  
Depuis tous les jours et tout a  
Ressent ce droit  
Et maintenant, tu tournes tout autour de  
Et tout à coup tu es tout ce qu'il faut  
La raison pour laquelle je souris_

**That's not a black out I think  
What did you, what did you put in my drink  
I remember making out but then  
I woke up with a new tattoo  
Your name was on me and my name was on you  
I will do it all over again**

_Ce n'est pas un black out je pense que  
Qu'as-tu, qu'as-tu mis dans mon verre  
Je me souviens de sortir, mais alors  
Je me suis réveillé avec un nouveau tatouage toi  
Je vais le faire une fois de plus_

**You said hey  
What's your name  
It took one look  
And now I'm not the same  
Yeah you said hey  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame**

_Tu dis hey  
Quel est ton nom  
Il a fallu un coup d'œil  
Et maintenant, je ne suis pas le même  
Ouais, tu as dit hey  
Et depuis ce jour  
Tu as volé mon cœur  
Et tu es le seul à blâmer_

**Yeah  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you're turning all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile**

_Ouais  
Et c'est pourquoi je souris  
Il a été un moment  
Depuis tous les jours et tout a  
Ressent ce droit  
Et maintenant, tu tournes tout autour de  
Et tout à coup tu es tout ce qu'il faut  
La raison pour laquelle je souris_

_**Après leur petit show Rachel et Brittany se dirigèrent vers la table ou se trouvaient Kurt, Santana, Quinn et Mercedes.**_

_Rachel : Alors on n'était comment ?_

_Kurt : Vous avez tout déchiré comme d'habitude._

_Santana (un sourire en coin) : Je ne pensais pas qu'un si petit corps pouvait avoir autant de pêche, je comprends mieux les 7 nains maintenant (elle reçut un léger coup de coude accompagné d'un regard noir de la part de cette dernière en signe de protestation). _

_**Tous éclatèrent de rire face à la situation, Finn et Puck eux observaient leurs amis non loin de là, tous deux un air pensif sur le visage.**_

_Puck (regardant Quinn et Santana) : Tu l'aimes bien Quinn n'est-ce pas ?_

_Finn : Je suis avec Rachel, je te le rappel._

_Puck : Je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu voulais sortir avec elle, je t'ai juste demandé si tu l'aimais bien._

_Finn : Euh… Oui, oui je l'aime bien, elle ne semble vraiment pas être une fille comme les autres._

_Puck : ça tu l'as dit je les trouve vachement excitante, toute les deux sans doute le côté mystérieux qu'elles dégagent._

_Finn (mettant une tape derrière le crane de son ami) : Tu ne penses vraiment cas ça._

_Puck (se frottant l'arrière du crâne) : Oh c'est bon pas besoin de faire ta Berry sainte nitouche ok, elle n'est pas là alors soit un homme._

_Finn (fronçant les sourcils) : Je suis un mec, un vrai… (Regardant Quinn) de toute façon, j'attends de voir si entre moi et Rach ça s'améliore avant de tenter ma chance avec elle._

_Puck (sourire en coin) : Ah ben voilà, je retrouve enfin mon pote, alors tente ta chance rapidement car tu sais un beau poisson comme elle, ça ne risque pas de rester à l'eau très longtemps._

_Finn (regardant tour à tour Rachel et Quinn) : Ouai je sais…_

_**Après 3 heures, de chant, de bavardage en tout genre, chacun regagnèrent le chemin de leur bungalow pour un sommeil bien mérité. Le réveil fut tout aussi dur pour toute la joyeuse bande, souffrant quelque peu de leur petit excès d'alcool de la vieille. **_

* * *

_**Après sa petite course matinale autour du lac, Quinn retrouva Santana à la salle de sport.**_

_Quinn : Je me doutais bien que je te trouverais ici._

_Santana : Et oui qu'est-ce que tu veux toi tu évacue ta frustration en chantant des chansons à l'eau de rose ou en courant moi je tape dans un sac, chacun son truc._

_Quinn : Ah ah très drôle, je ne chante pas ce genre de chose d'abord._

_Santana (lui tapant l'épaule) : Mais oui ma chérie ! (reprenant son souffle) Dis donc on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps d'en parler, vu notre état pas très net mais tu m'as fait quoi hier soir ?_

_Quinn : Comment ça ? Je ne vois pas vraiment à quoi tu fais allusion._

_Santana : Je parle de super Q à la rescousse de mini Barbra. Parce qu'au final, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu as voulu lui refaire le portrait façon Picasso à la Amber._

_Quinn : Ah… oui ça… comment dire, disons que ce qu'elle a dit à propos de Rachel m'a légèrement fait sortir de mes gonds c'est vrai._

_Santana : Légèrement tu plaisantes là ? Tu as carrément péter un câble oui, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a dit mais si je n'étais pas intervenue, je ne donnerais pas chère de sa peau à l'heure actuelle._

_Quinn : Disons que pour une fois j'étais au bon endroit, au bon moment._

_Santana : Développe Blondie, tu piques ma curiosité._

_Quinn : Pour faire court, Amber a fait allusion au faite que Rachel a pour parents deux hommes et que si je restais avec elle, je serais contaminée._

_Santana (d'une voix faible) : Oh ! je vois… _

_**Quinn remarqua instantanément la douleur s'installer dans le regard son amie, celle qui ne tarda pas à former une boule au niveau de sa gorge, elle aurait aimé lui dire tant de chose à cet instant.**_

_Quinn : San…_

_Santana (reprenant contenance) : Non, c'est bon, je n'ai pas envie qu'on aborde ce sujet maintenant s'il te plait._

_Quinn : D'accord, bon aller prépare toi, on doit aller au Glee Club, je te rappel que c'est à nous de chanter, donc plus vite on n'y va plus vite cet exercice de malheur sera fini._

* * *

_Will : Très bien les filles, je vous laisse nous montrer ce que vous nous avez réservé._

_**Santana et Quinn prirent place sur deux chaises devant leurs camarades, elles se lancèrent un dernier regard comme pour ce donner du courage, ouvrir leurs cœurs devant leurs nouveaux amis ne semblaient pas chose facile.**_

[Santana]

**Days like this I want to drive away **  
_Il y a des jours comme ça ou j'ai envie de partir_  
**Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade **  
_Faire mes valises et regarder l'ombre s'effacer_  
**'Cause you chewed me up and spit me out **  
_Car tu m'as mâchée et recrachée_  
**Like I was poison in your mouth **  
_Comme si j'étais un poison dans ta bouche_  
**You took my light, you drained me down **  
_Tu as pris ma lumière, tu m'as rabaissée_  
**That was then and this is now **  
_Mais c'était avant, plus maintenant_  
**Now look at me**  
_Maintenant regarde moi_

[Quinn/Santana]  
**This is the part of me **  
_C'est la partie de moi_  
**that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**  
_Que tu ne m'enlèveras jamais, non_  
**This is the part of me **  
_C'est la partie de moi_  
**that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no **  
_Que tu ne m'enlèveras jamais, non_  
**Throw your sticks and stones **  
_Jette tes bâtons et tes pierres_  
**Throw your bombs and your blows **  
_Jette tes bombes et tes souffles_  
**But you're not gonna break my soul **  
_Mais tu n'altèreras jamais mon âme_  
**This is the part of me**  
_C'est la partie de moi_  
**that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**  
_Que tu ne m'enlèveras jamais, non.  
_

[Quinn]

**I just wanna throw my phone away **  
_Je veux juste jeter mon téléphone_  
**Find out who is really there for me **  
_Découvrir qui est réellement là pour moi_  
**'Cause you ripped me off, your love was cheap**  
_Car tu m'as déchirée, ton amour était faible_  
**Was always tearing at the seams**  
_J'étais toujours prête à craquer_  
**I fell deep and you let me drown **  
_Je suis descendue si bas et tu m'as laissée me noyer_  
**But that was then and this is now **  
_Mais c'était avant, plus maintenant_  
**Now look at me**  
_Maintenant regarde-moi. _

[Quinn/Santana]  
**This is the part of me **  
_C'est la partie de moi_  
**that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**  
_Que tu ne m'enlèveras jamais, non_  
**This is the part of me **  
_C'est la partie de moi_  
**that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no **  
_Que tu ne m'enlèveras jamais, non_  
**Throw your sticks and stones **  
_Jette tes bâtons et tes pierres_  
**Throw your bombs and your blows **  
_Jette tes bombes et tes souffles_  
**But you're not gonna break my soul **  
_Mais tu n'altèreras jamais mon âme_  
**This is the part of me**  
_C'est la partie de moi_  
**that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**  
_Que tu ne m'enlèveras jamais, non.  
_**Now look at me,**  
_Maintenant regarde-moi _

_[Quinn]_  
**I'm sparkling A firework, a dancing flame **  
_Je suis un feu d'artifice, une flamme qui danse_  
**You won't ever put me out again **  
_Tu ne me délaissera plus jamais_  
**I'm glowing, oh woah oh **  
_Je brille, oh woah oh_  
**So you can keep the diamond ring **  
_Alors tu peux garder la bague de fiançailles_  
**It don't mean nothing anyway **  
_Elle ne signifie rien de toute façon_  
**In fact you can keep everything Yeah, yeah **  
_En fait tu peux tout garder_  
**Except for me**  
_Sauf moi. _

_Le regard de Quinn se fit de plus en plus absent au fil des mots, des souvenirs lui revenant de plus en plus en tête, elle sera ses poings à ses pensées, la colère ainsi que la douleur se déversant petit à petit dans ses veines…._

[Quinn/Santana]  
**This is the part of me **  
_C'est la partie de moi_  
**that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**  
_Que tu ne m'enlèveras jamais, non_  
**This is the part of me **  
_C'est la partie de moi_  
**that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no **  
_Que tu ne m'enlèveras jamais, non_  
**Throw your sticks and stones **  
_Jette tes bâtons et tes pierres_  
**Throw your bombs and your blows **  
_Jette tes bombes et tes souffles_  
**But you're not gonna break my soul **  
_Mais tu n'altèreras jamais mon âme_  
**This is the part of me**  
_C'est la partie de moi_  
**that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**  
_Que tu ne m'enlèveras jamais, non…..  
_

_Will : Whoo les filles c'était vraiment…._

_**Quinn ne laissa pas le temps à Will de finir sa phrase, c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'elle lança un simple « beaucoup trop personnel » tout en quittant la salle sous le regard d'incompréhension de tous excepté celui de Santana, qui ne tarda pas une seconde à la précéder.**_

_Santana : Putain je savais bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée…. Quinn attends….._

* * *

_Chanson du chapitre _

_Smile de Avril Lavigne _

_Part of Me de Katy Perry_


	5. Chapter 5

Alors tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour cet immense retard, mais tout un tas de changement dans ma vie, mon pousser à moins écrire, mais je vais tâcher de rattraper tout ce retard. Voici donc un nouveau chapitre avec pas mal de réponse je pense à l'intérieur, j'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira même si pour ma part je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite, mais bon si j'attends de l'être on n'en a pas fini.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous.

Chanson présente dans ce chapitre :

Midnight Caller par Chase & status dans la salle de danse

Under par Alex Hepburn au bord de l'eau

Bust Your Windows par Jazmine Sullivan pour la fin

* * *

Chapitre 5

_**Santana pov**_

**_Comment ai-je pu croire que ce petit exercice, ne la toucherai pas, qu'il n'y aurait pas d'impact, suis-je à ce point aveugle, au fur et à mesure que je cours, que j'inspecte chaque endroit à sa recherche, la peur s'immisce en moi, se fraie un chemin jusqu'à mon cœur, le fessant battre de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. _**

**_Je fouille chaque parcelle de ce camp à sa recherche rien, n'y fait c'est comme si elle avait disparu, je me résous à rejoindre notre bungalow, le cœur lourd, la boule au ventre, espérant y voir ses magnifiques yeux verts au moment où je franchirais la porte. Cet espoir s'éteint au moment où je constate deux corps assis sur le canapé mais aucun d'eux n'est celui que j'attendais…_**

Rachel : Santana ! Tu l'as retrouvé ?

Santana : Non j'ai pourtant cherché dans les moindres recoins de ce fichu camp, je ne comprends pas.

Brittany : Peut-être vous, vous êtes tout simplement couru après…

Rachel (réfléchissant) : B n'a pas tort, ce qu'on devrait faire, je pense c'est qu'il vaudrait mieux la chercher séparément, a un moment ou un autre l'une d'entre nous va tomber sur elle.

Santana : Pas faux, ok on se sépare mais la première qui la trouve prévient les autres.

Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent de la tête, elles se séparèrent à la sortie du bungalow, chacune prenant un chemin à l'opposer.

La Latina inspecta la salle de chant mais ne la trouva point, Brittany quant à elle investit la salle informatique sans grand résultat, c'est Rachel qui eut le plus de succès en se dirigeant vers la musique qui s'échappait de la salle de danse, elle s'installa discrètement dans l'embouchure de la porte et envoya un sms à Santana et Brittany. Son regard se posa ensuite sur la silhouette de la blonde qui s'accordait avec grâce à la musique.

**Rachel pov**

**_Elle était là, au milieu de la pièce, les yeux fermés, s'imprégnant totalement de la musique, laissant son corps répondre au moindre son provenant de cette musique si envoutante. Ses longs cheveux blonds suivaient le mouvement de sa tête formant des cercles, elle dansait, sautait, ses mouvements étaient emprunts à toute la tristesse qu'elle pouvait ressentir, c'était comme si elle essayait désespérément de se libérer des chaines invisible qui semblait la retenir. Son corps tournait comme une toupie enchainait les pas de danse vif et précis. C'était comme si elle évacuait toute sa tristesse, son mal être à travers cette danse, cette musique, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander ce qui pouvait bien l'avoir mise dans un état pareil, la voir ainsi réveillait en moi un sentiment de fureur, j'aurais aimé pouvoir la consoler, apaiser sa peine, nous ne nous connaissions pas depuis longtemps mais je ne saurais comment l'expliquer ce besoin au fond de moi de tout faire pour qu'on devienne amie, je fis un pas en avant machinalement et ce fut la main de Santana posée sur mon épaule qui me stoppa net dans mon élan. La Latina me lança un regard de remerciement, se dirigeant ensuite vers Quinn qui venait de s'effondrer en larmes sur le sol à la dernière note de musique entendu, mon regard ne put se détacher de la scène qui se déroulait devant moi, Santana encerclant et berçant dans ses bras une Quinn complètement anéanti. Au bout de quelques minutes, les sanglots disparurent et c'est sans un mot que je vis Santana soulever Quinn dans ses bras afin de la ramener dans notre bungalow._**

**_Santana installa Quinn dans son lit, après quelques minutes, elle fit à nouveau son apparition dans le salon, son regard semblait remplit d'une telle tristesse, d'une détresse immense, cela me montrait une autre facette de la Santana Lopez que j'avais vu jusqu'à présent, je n'avais plus en face de moi cette personne si sure d'elle, mais plutôt quelqu'un remplit de doutes._**

Santana : Je ne suis pas une bonne amie

Brittany (posant une main rassurante sur son épaule): Ne dit pas ça San, tu sais très bien que c'est faux.

Santana (s'énervant) : Si c'est vrai, je n'ai pensé cas moi, je l'ai obligé à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle prend tout sur elle depuis le début, elle m'épaule chaque jour, alors que moi, je n'ai même pas été fichu de voir qu'en réalité, elle souffrait tellement à l'intérieur. Je pensais qu'elle avait surmonté tout ça beaucoup plus vite que moi.

Rachel : Ecoute je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu vous arriver pour en arriver à un tel stade mais quoi que cela puisse être je suis sure, cas vous deux vous arriverez toujours à tout surmonter. Et puis même si nous nous ne connaissons pas depuis très longtemps sachez que Brittany et moi nous sommes là pour vous.

Santana ne prononça plus un seul mot mais les remercia d'un simple regard, après quelques minutes de silence, elles prirent toutes les trois le chemin de leur chambre. Ce fut un rayon de soleil qui réveilla la Latina elle posa progressivement son regard du côté de Brittany et Rachel toujours profondément endormit, un léger sourire apparut face à ce tableau, elle se redressa et celui-ci disparut instantanément en constatant que Quinn, elle n'était plus présente dans le sien….

* * *

_**Santana pov**_

_**« Satan tu es trop forte » me dis-je mentalement, il n'y a pas à dire, je connais le manuel Quinn Fabray sur le bout des doigts, la règle des trois blues n'échappe jamais avec ma blonde, en premier la danse, en deuxième la musique et en dernier l'équitation. Je ne suis donc pas étonné de la retrouvé devant l'écurie, s'apprêtant à seller un cheval, je peux même voir d'où je suis que ce n'est pas Quinn qui est présente mais la légendaire reine des glaces, elle ne laisse aucune émotion transparaitre sur son visage, cette vision me pince le cœur, je ne connais que de trop ce qui l'en découle….**_

Santana : Tu ne peux pas faire ça Q

Quinn (d'un ton froid) : Faire quoi ?

Santana : Comme si de rien était, remettre ton masque, faire comme si rien ne pouvait t'atteindre, construire toutes ses barrières entre toi et les autres.

Quinn : Tu sais très bien pourquoi, je fais ça

Santana : Oui, je le sais mais tu ne peux pas vivre ainsi, tu risquerais de passer à côté de beaucoup de chose.

Quinn : Il n'est plus question, que quelqu'un réussisse à me détruire comme il l'a fait tu m'entends, je ne peux pas être faible et pour ne pas l'être tu connais la méthode.

Santana : Oui je la connais, mais je suis ton amie, je ne peux pas te regarder laisser la place à Ice Quinn, mettre de la distance entre toi et nos nouveaux amis et encore moins entre toi et moi….

Quinn : Pourtant tu devras t'y faire, c'est mon choix, je ne veux pas revivre cela…

Santana : Tu sais Q ! tu auras beau construire autant de barrière que tu veux autour de toi, de ton cœur, mais sache qu'un jour ou l'autre quelqu'un d'assez spéciale réussira à toutes les détruire, à te faire à nouveau croire en l'amour.

Quinn : J'en doute… (Montant sur son cheval)

* * *

_**Santana avait rejoint le bungalow après sa petite conversation avec sa meilleure amie, elle semblait toujours perdue dans ses pensées lorsque soudain Rachel fit son entrée**._

Rachel : Bonjour, San

Santana (ne prenant même pas la peine de lever les yeux) : Salut Rach !

Rachel : hola ! Toi ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort

Santana : Et ben tu as l'air très observatrice dit donc (se reprenant) excuse-moi je ne voulais pas…

Rachel (s'asseyant vers elle) : Tu veux en parler ?

Santana (soupirant) : Que dire à part que Q a décidé de mettre de la distance entre elle et le monde….

Rachel (posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule) : je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe mais ça va s'arranger, vous êtes comme moi et Britt inséparable, vous surmonterez cela aussi.

Santana : j'en suis pas si sûr….

* * *

**Rachel s'installa près de la barrière regardant au loin, Quinn traversé le champ sur son cheval, cette dernière s'arrêta à son niveau visiblement surprise, mais replaça aussitôt son masque.**

Quinn : Rachel qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Rachel : Je suis venue pour te parler

Quinn : Je n'ai rien à dire

Rachel : Je t'en prie Quinn, je pensais qu'on était amie…

Quinn : et bien tu t'es visiblement trompé, maintenant tu peux partir.

Rachel (s'énervant) : Quinn Fabray, tu vas descendre tout de suite de ce cheval, arrêter de jouer ce rôle stupide, retirer ce masque de froideur qui ne te va vraiment pas et aller présenter tes excuses à ta meilleure amie.

Quinn : Non ! … (Soupirant) Maintenant va-t'en s'il te plait.

Rachel : Pas question, je ne te laisserai pas me repousser loin de toi, moi aussi. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je veux être ton amie, apprendre à te connaitre encore plus et tu ne pourras rien n'y faire.

Quinn (plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Rachel) : Si tu grattes un peu la surface tu apprendras à me connaitre c'est sure, mais pas comme tu le crois. Tu ne connais pas la vraie Quinn Fabray celle que je suis obligée d'être chaque jour et crois moi je ne pense pas que cette personne te plairait.

Rachel : Quinn, c'est à moi d'en décider

Quinn (se ressaisissant) : Non, ce n'est pas la peine, je n'en vaux pas la peine….

Rachel : Je te le répète ça c'est à moi d'en décider. Et je veux être ton amie.

Quinn : Comment peux-tu vouloir être amie avec quelqu'un comme moi, je ne vaux pas mieux que ceux qui vous persécute dans votre lycée, alors crois-moi si tu me voyais tel que je suis en temps normal, tu ne voudrais aucunement être mon amie.

Rachel (s'apprêtant à partir) : Tu sais Quinn, si tu aimes vraiment une personne tu dois savoir accepter ce qu'elle est mais tu ne peux pas le faire aussi longtemps qu'elle refuse de se montrer sous son vrai jour

* * *

**L'heure du déjeuner arriva à grande vitesse, après avoir poncé et brossé son cheval, Quinn se dirigea vers le self. La blonde jeta un regard à la table ou se trouvait tous ses nouveaux amis, les voir se chamailler lui esquissa un léger sourire, saisissant la guitare laissé par Puck près de l'arbre, elle continua son chemin jusqu'à arriver près de l'eau face à leur bungalow, c'est assis qu'elle commença a joué de l'instrument ainsi qu'à chanter comme si sa vie en dépendait.**

Don't bury me  
**_Ne m'enterre pas_**  
Don't let me down  
**_Ne me laisse pas tomber_**  
Don't say it's over  
**_Ne dis pas que c'est fini_**  
'Cause that would send me under  
**_Parce-que cela me ferait tomber bas_**  
Underneath the ground  
**_Tomber plus bas que terre_**  
Don't say those words  
**_Ne prononce pas ces mots_**  
I wanna live but your words can murder  
**_Je veux vivre mais tes mots peuvent me tuer_**  
Only you can send me under, under, under.  
**Tu es le seul à pouvoir me faire tomber si bas, bas, bas**.

I die everytime you walk away  
**_Je meurs à chaque fois que tu pars_**  
Don't leave me alone with me  
**_Ne me laisse pas seule avec moi-même_**  
See, I'm afraid  
**_Tu vois, j'ai peur_**  
Of the darkness and my demons  
**_De l'obscurité, de mes démons_**  
And the voices, say nothing's gonna be okay, Heeyyy  
**_Et les voix, qui me disent que rien ne ne passera bien_**  
I feel it in my heart, soul, mind that I'm losing  
**_Je le sens dans mon coeur, dans mon âme, dans mon esprit que je perds_**  
You, me, you're abusing  
**_Toi, moi, tu insultes_**  
Every reason I have left to live.  
**_Toutes les raisons de vivre qu'il me reste_**

Lost trust, to anyone crams a soul  
**_J'ai perdu confiance en tout ce qui porte une âme_**  
All the sanity I've ever owned… gone  
**_Toute la santé mentale que j'ai jamais eu... volatilisée_**  
But I'm still breathing  
**_Mais je respire toujours_**  
Through the thunder, and the fire, and the madness  
**_Malgré le tonnerre, le feu et la folie_**  
Just to let you shoot me down again  
**_Juste pour que tu m'abattes encore une fois_**  
But I'm still breathing!  
**_Mais je respire toujours!_**  
I feel it in my veins, skin, bones that I'm losing  
**_Je le sens dans mes veines, dans ma peau, dans mes os que je perds_**  
You, me, you're confusing every reason I have left to live  
**_Toi, moi, tu embrouilles toutes les raisons de vivre qu'il me reste_**

Don't bury me  
**_Ne m'enterre pas_**  
Don't let me down  
**_Ne me laisse pas tomber_**  
Don't say it's over  
**_Ne dis pas que c'est fini_**  
'Cause that would send me under  
**_Parce-que cela me ferait tomber bas_**  
Underneath the ground  
**_Tomber plus bas que terre_**  
Don't say those words  
**_Ne prononce pas ces mots_**  
I wanna live but your words can murder  
**_Je veux vivre mais tes mots peuvent me tuer_**  
Only you can send me under, under, under.  
**Tu es le seul à pouvoir me faire tomber bas, bas, bas.**

_**Santana pris place aux cotés de la blonde, mêlant sa voix à la sienne.**_

Chasing you but you don't look back  
**_Je te suis mais tu ne regardes pas derrière_**  
Words are through that I can't take back  
**_Ce qui est dit est dit et je ne peux pas le retirer_**  
Reaching out but I can't hold on to you, no  
**_Je tends la main mais je n'arrive pas à m'accrocher à toi, non_**  
Chasing you but you don't look back  
**_Je te suis mais tu ne regardes pas derrière_**  
Words are through that I can't take back  
**_Ce qui est dit est dit et je ne peux pas le retirer_**  
Reaching out but I can't hold on to you  
**_Je tends la main mais je n'arrive pas à m'accrocher à toi_**

Don't bury me  
_Ne m'enterre pas_  
Don't let me down  
_Ne me laisse pas tomber_  
Don't say it's over  
_Ne dis pas que c'est fini_  
'Cause that would send me under  
_Parce-que cela me ferait tomber bas_  
Underneath the ground  
_Tomber plus bas que terre_  
Don't say those words  
_Ne prononce pas ces mots_  
I wanna live but your words can murder  
_Je veux vivre mais tes mots peuvent me tuer_  
Only you can send me under, under, under.  
Tu es le seul à pouvoir me faire tomber aussi bas, bas, bas.

Ooooh only you can send me under, yeaaaah.  
_Ooooh tu es le seul à pouvoir me faire tomber si bas_  
Under.  
_Aussi bas._

**_Ah la dernière note les deux jeunes filles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, les larmes aux yeux, envahit par tout un tas de souvenirs._**

_Quinn : je suis désolée San !_

_Santana (la berçant) : chut ! Je sais, je sais…. tu as juste de la chance que je connaisse bien Ice Queen hein !_

_Santana (fixant Rachel et Brittany restés en retrait) : Il serait peut-être temps qu'on leur explique non tu ne crois pas ? Elles ont le droit dans connaitre un peu plus sur nous deux._

_Quinn : Tu as raison…. Je pense qu'on peut leur faire confiance, leur expliquer._

* * *

**_Elles s'avancèrent vers les filles installés sous le porche de leur bungalow et prirent place à leur côté._**

_Quinn : Il me semble qu'on vous doit bien quelques petites explications…_

_Rachel (plongeant son regard dans celui de la blonde) : vous n'êtes pas obligé _

_Quinn (souriant) : Si on n'y tient, vous avez le droit de savoir pourquoi nous sommes ainsi. Depuis notre arrivé vous êtes tellement gentille avec nous, présente, honnête, n'hésite pas une seule seconde à nous raconter pleins de détail personnel vous concernant alors que nous restons plutôt évasive à ce sujet._

_Brittany : C'est ce qui fait votre charme vous êtes mystérieuse…._

_Les deux cheerleaders se mirent à rougir en même temps, mais la brune pris vite la parole pour dissiper la gêne._

_Santana : Tout d'abord, il serait bon de placer le décor avant toute chose. Comme vous le savez Q et moi-même venons du Mc Kinley high school, nous fessons partie des Cheerios l'équipe de cheerleader, Quinn est capitaine, moi Co-capitaine, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer le fonctionnement au sein du lycée…._

_Rachel (le regard perdue) : Non pas besoin…. Vous êtes des populaires, vous trônez en maitre sur votre peuple les looseurs, je suppose comme dans notre bahut._

_Quinn (mal à l'aise) : Euhhhh…. Oui… enfin…. Au début mais beaucoup de chose ont changé…. Santana, Cassie et moi-même étions nommé l'Unholy Trinity personne n'osait nous défié, nous semblions inséparable, intouchable… _

_Santana : Cassie était la meilleure amie de Quinn ainsi que ma petite amie, bien sûr sur ce dernier point personne d'autre que nous trois ne le savions, sinon nous aurions perdu notre popularité en flèche…. L'amitié, la popularité, l'amour tout nous souriais…._

_Quinn : Enfin, jusqu'à ce jour d'avril….._

* * *

**Flashback **

**Si un jour on m'aurait dit que je serais ainsi tellement amoureuse moi la grande Quinn Fabray, je pense que j'aurais ri sans hésiter à la figure de mon interlocuteur. Pourtant aujourd'hui cela fait 2 ans que Andrew et moi formons le couple le plus populaire de Mc Kinley, toutes les filles aimeraient être à ma place, moi la capitaine des Cheerleader qui sort avec le beau Quater back mais il m'a prouvé a mainte reprise son amour pour moi. Il me l'a tellement montré que la semaine dernière, nous avons franchi ce cap, celui que tout ados redoutent, mais veut à tout prix passé avant d'avoir quitté le lycée. Je lui ai offert ma virginité, car il a su capturé mon cœur, dompté la grande Ice Queen, au fond de mon cœur je sais qu'à cet instant, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, passer le reste de ma vie à ses côtés. Si Santana m'entendait, elle me filerait surement, une gifle mémorable, face à tant de mièvrerie, chose qu'elle est toujours tenté de faire quand elle me voit avec ce stupide sourire aux lèvres à chaque fois qu'il apparait dans mon champ de vision. Je ne lui en veux pas, c'est ma meilleure amie, elle ne veut pas me voir souffrir et ce serait mentir que de dire que je ne ressens pas la même chose quand je la vois regarder Cassie de la même manière. Je chasse vite toutes ses pensées, en arrivant devant la maison de mon petit ami, j'ai décidé de lui faire une surprise pour notre anniversaire, il me croit à l'entrainement mais exceptionnellement j'ai pu m'éclipsé pour le rejoindre et fêter cette évènement comme il se doit.**

**C'est le cœur léger, que je franchis discrètement la porte de sa maison, je monte doucement l'escalier menant à l'étage, à cet instant mon cœur loupe un battement, j'entends des gémissements provenir de sa chambre, les minutes suivants filent en une seconde, j'ouvre la porte et reste bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offre à moi. Elle est là nue sur lui dans une position plus que suggestive, je peux lire la surprise sur le visage, ainsi que la peur d'avoir été pris en faute. Ah cet instant, j'aurai du me jeter sur elle, les insulter, balancer le premier objet venant sous ma main, mais rien de tout ça, j'entendis juste le bruit de mon cœur se brisant en mille morceaux, je ressentis très vite la douleur m'envahir, et le manque d'air arriver. Alors, je repris le chemin de mon arriver les laissant là sans un mot, tout ce dont je me souviens ensuite, c'est d'avoir conduit jusqu'au lycée et mettre diriger le plus vite possible jusqu'au vestiaire, afin d'y retrouver Santana. Elle se trouvait face à son casier, je ne savais pas comment l'aborder, comment lui annoncer tout ça, grâce à deux cheerleaders me saluant, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de lui faire part de mon arriver….**

**« Q ! Tu tombes bien tu n'aurais pas vu Cassie, je n'arrête pas de la joindre sur son portable mais elle ne répond pas, je ne l'ai pas vue à l'entrainement, sans doute me prépare-t-elle une surprise, c'est bientôt notre anniversaire à nous aussi »**

**C'est à bout de force, ne réussissant plus à cacher ma peine, ni à retenir mes larmes que je me suis effondrée en pleure dans ses bras. Il me fallut plusieurs secondes avant d'arriver à articuler la moindre syllabe, quand j'y repense j'aurais préféré ne pas y arriver, car cela m'aurait sans doute évité le pire des regrets, celui d'avoir été le messager, d'avoir vu ton cœur se brisé comme le miens, la douleur s'installer dans tes yeux à toi aussi face à mes révélations. Je venais à peine de tout t'expliquer qu'elle fit son entrer complètement essoufflé.**

**« Quinn ! je… »**

**Santana se plaça devant la blonde, face à sa petite amie, le regard remplit de colère.**

**« C'est vrai, ce que Quinn m'a dit ? Tu étais vraiment en train de t'envoyer en l'air avec cette espèce d'abruti ? »**

**« Je…. » (Baissant les yeux)**

**« Tu quoi ? » (S'énervant)**

**« Sanny, laisse-moi… »**

**« Oh non il n'y a pas de Sanny qui tienne, tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler ainsi du moment où tu as baissé ta petite culotte devant ce connard. D'ailleurs il est ou ce batard, je vais lui faire regretter le moment où il est venu au monde….. »**

**« Non, je ne te laisserai pas faire, ce n'est pas entièrement de sa faute, nous sommes deux dans l'histoire, mais je te promets que cela ne se reproduira plus… je t'aime S… »**

**« Tu m'aimes ? Vraiment ? Tu as une drôle de façon de me le prouver en t'envoyant en l'air avec le mec de ta meilleure amie, c'était ton amie comment tu as pu faire ça ? Que tu me trompes**

**Andrew (un sourire aux lèvres) : Ecoute Satan, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'arrives pas à satisfaire ta copine… (Ni une ni deux le point de la Latina s'écrasa contre le casier à quelques centimètres du jeune homme)**

**Santana : Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis si tu ne veux pas, que je te la fasse avaler….**

**Andrew : t'inquiète pas pour moi, à ce niveau-là, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, Cassie ma prouver à mainte reprise qu'elle était doué pour ça.**

**Santana : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?**

**Andrew (le regard victorieux) : que Quinn et toi êtes bien naïves, si vous la croyez quand elle vous dit qu'elle et moi ça s'est produit qu'une fois….**

**Santana (l'attrapant par le col l'air menaçant) : Alors écoute moi bien, fait ce que tu veux avec l'autre trainer, mais si tu oses encore, t'adresser à Q, poser un regard sur elle, je te ferai ravaler tes bijoux de famille ta bien compris ? (elle le relâcha et pris la direction de la sortie sous le regard de tout le couloir)**

**Andrew (hurlant dans tout le couloir) : Et Santana ? Quand est-ce que tu comptes sortir enfin de ton placard, avouer ta relation secrète avec Cassie et tes sentiments plus qu'amicale pour Quinn hein ?...**

**Fin du Flashback**

* * *

Santana : Tous c'est passé relativement vite après ceci, certains élèves se sont vu pousser des ailes, les moqueries, les insultes, les slushies, je ne pouvais échapper à tout ceci, mais le plus dure ce fut, en rentrant chez moi, la révélation n'avait pas fait que le tour de Mc Kinley, non elle avait dépassé ses murs et mes parents se trouvaient en face de moi dès mon entrée dans la maison. Après une longue discussion faite de crie et de pleure, mes parents acceptèrent mon homosexualité, mais ce que je ne me doutais aucunement c'est que la personne qui comptait énormément pour moi, ma grand-mère, elle n'accepterait pas cela. Son rejet fut bien plus douloureux, que toutes ses insultes, ses moqueries, il brisa une partie de moi, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même.

Après 2 jours d'absences Quinn fit son retour, elle non plus n'était plus vraiment, elle-même, la douleur de la trahison pouvait se lire en elle, nous n'avions pas eu le temps de discuté depuis la confrontation avec Cassie, se fut donc une réelle surprise pour elle, de me voir aspergé de slushie. Se précipitant vers moi, elle m'accompagna jusqu'au vestiaire pour me changer, c'est arrivé dans celui-ci que je fondis littéralement en larme, ne trouvant que ses bras de réconfortant. Je pris le temps de tout lui raconté en détail, ce que je ne pensais pas une seule seconde, c'est que tous ceci allait changer les choses, son regard se durcit, son corps ce crispa et je la vis sortir du vestiaire t'es une furie. En quelques heures, toutes les personnes qui avaient osés s'en prendre à moi, venaient de subir les foutres d'Ice Queen et de ses cheerios. Ma supergirl comme je l'appelais à l'époque, ma prouvé à mainte reprise son amitié, m'épaulant face à chaque attaque, apaisant ma peine face à l'attitude de ma grand-mère, elle a mis sa tristesse de côté pour être là pour moi. Et c'est tout naturellement que j'en ai fait de même quand cette connasse de Cassie à commencer à se pavaner ouvertement au bras d'Andrew quelques semaines plus tard suite à son renvoi des Cheerios et à sa chute dans l'échelle sociale du bahut. Elle voulait s'en prendre à Q, quoi de mieux que d'utiliser l'autre abrutit comme arme, c'est pour cela que nous avons choisi de venir ici, pour nous changer les idées, ne plus tomber sur eux à chaque coin de rue…..

Brittany se leva d'un bon, entrainant immédiatement les deux jeunes filles dans un immense câlin, sous le regard plus que songeur de Rachel….

* * *

**Finn venait d'entrer dans la salle informatique, il enlaça Rachel, ce qui ne manqua pas de la surprendre.**

Finn : Je suis content de voir que tu es toujours en vie.

Rachel : Comment ça ?

Finn : Et bien, il me semblait que nous avions rendez-vous ensemble ce matin avant mon entrainement, ainsi que pour le petit déjeuner je t'ai attendue pour notre pique-nique romantique mais…

Rachel (confuse) : ah oui… pardon, je…, j'avais complètement oublié, Quinn…

Finn (s'énervant) : Quinn ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné qu'elle soit mêlée à tout ça.

Rachel : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Finn : Tu passes tout ton temps avec Quinn depuis deux semaines et le peu qu'on passe ensemble c'est Quinn par si, Quinn par là…

Rachel : Mon Dieu Finn ! Tu es jaloux

Finn : Non ! Non mais pour qui tu me prends jaloux d'une fille, c'est n'importe quoi. C'est juste que je voudrais retrouver ma Rachel, tu comprends ?

Rachel : Oh oui je comprends, tu aimerais retrouver la fille qui

Finn : Ce serait bien si tu passais un peu moins de temps avec elle et un peu plus avec moi

Rachel (s'énervant) : Pardon ! Alors écoute moi bien attentivement Quinn est mon amie, j'aime passer du temps en sa compagnie et sa rien n'y personne ne pourra aller contre tu m'entends. Je ne te dis pas qui tu dois voir alors ne t'avise pas à m'interdire de la voir, parce que tu risquerais d'être assez surpris du choix que je prendrais si tu m'en imposais un.

La petite brunette plus qu'énervé pris la direction du Glee Club sous le regard plus que bouche bée de son petit copain.

* * *

**Tous s'installèrent avec joie dans la salle du Glee Club attendant avec impatience l'arrivée de Mr Schue.**

Mr Schue : Bonjour les enfants ! Alors avant d'écouté Mercedes pour le thème du jour, je tiens à vous préciser que votre nouveau devoir pour les prochains jours tournera autour des comédies musicales cinématographiques alors à vous de jouer. Maintenant à toi Mercedes !

Mercedes se leva s'installant au centre de la pièce, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Santana et Quinn pour reconnaitre l'intro de la musique, en un regard elles se comprirent ce levant devant le regard étonné de leur camarade, c'est avec un immense sourire qu'elles se retournèrent et tendirent simultanément leurs mains vers Rachel et Brittany les invitants ainsi à danser, les deux jeunes filles ne se firent pas prier et se laissèrent entrainer. Les filles prirent place de chaque côté de Mercedes, à la première note chanté par cette dernière, Quinn et Santana saisirent d'une première main placer en hauteur celle de leurs cavalières et glissèrent la seconde au creux de leurs hanches, commençant ainsi à les entrainer dans une valse.

_**Rachel pov**_

_**Je ne comprends décidément vraiment pas ce qu'il m'arrive, sentir le corps de Quinn contre moi réveille quelque chose d'inexplicable, je me laisse littéralement porter par la musique, essayant de ne pas trop me poser de question, m'abandonnant simplement entre ses mains. Mon esprit est complètement déconnecté, un tas de sentiments nouveaux, mais aussi familiers m'envahissent, c'est comme si il n'y avait plus que nous ici, c'est sans doute l'effet de cette danse.**_

_** Car quand on n'y pense le tango, c'est une danse d'improvisation, au sens où les pas ne sont pas prévus à l'avance pour être répétés séquentiellement, mais où les deux partenaires marchent ensemble vers une direction impromptue à chaque instant. Un partenaire guide l'autre, qui suit en laissant aller naturellement son poids dans la marche, sans chercher à deviner les pas. C'est impressionnant comme tout me parait si facile entre ses bras, je me sens transporté à travers ses pas, cette musique, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance, mon corps n'obéit qu'au siens, je me laisse guider, plongeant simplement mes yeux dans son regard d'un vert si hypnotisant. **_

_**Mon corps tourne sur lui-même, ma tête va de gauche à droite en simultané avec la sienne, je me retrouve à enchainer des pas que je ne savais même pas connaitre l'existence, je tourne sur moi-même à plusieurs reprise pour finir dans ses bras la tête à l'envers, après quelques nouveaux pas de valse, elle me soulève et me laisse glisser lentement contre son corps, ce n'est plus qu'une simple danse, c'est une alchimie parfaite entre nos deux corps, la fin de la chanson approche et je me surprend à ne pas vouloir que cela se termine, je glisse ma main autour de son cou nous fessant tourné l'une autour de l'autre, elle saisit ma deuxième main me fessant tourner tel une toupie loin d'elle, mais d'un geste tendre me ramène aussitôt en sens inverse tenant mon genoux serrer contre sa hanche me permettant de retomber en arrière. C'est à l' instant où je me suis redressée, la respiration saccadé, nos corps plaqués l'un contre l'autre, nos lèvres à quelques centimètres que j'ai enfin compris, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant, cette danse venait de réveiller en moi, une flamme qui n'était pas prête de s'éteindre…**_


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous vraiment désoler pour ce retard mais l'inspiration a été un peu dure pour celui-là mais bon il est plutôt long, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous. Je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les fautes qui doivent trainer.

Les chansons pour ce chapitre sont les suivantes :

Hungry eyes by Eric Carmen film Dirty Dancing

Take me away by Christina Vidal film Freaky Friday

Crush by David Archuleta

Catch my breath by Kelly Clarkson

Lost without you by Delta Goodrem

Chapitre 6 

_**Kurt pov**_

_**Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'on me pince là tout de suite si je suis en train de me faire des idées… Vu la scène auxquelles nous venons d'assister, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire ses vacances risquent d'être plus que jamais remplit de surprise. Ce n'est pas le regard troublé de Rachel et le sourire indescriptible qu'affiche Brittany qui diront le contraire. Mon cher Kurt, il ne te reste plus cas continuer d'observer tout ça en arrière-plan, jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient besoin de ton aide…..**_

_**Finn pov **_

_**J'ai dû un peu trop abuser des bières que ma proposée Puck en cachette, parce qu'a cet instant je jurerais que ma petite copine est sure le point d'embrasser sa partenaire de danse. Non, sérieusement faut que j'arrête ma fixation sur Rachel et Quinn, elles sont justes amies... et puis Rachel m'aime en aucun cas, elle me quitterait….. Encore moins pour une fille, c'est absurde…**_

_**Santana pov**_

_**Je pense cas cet instant mon cœur a pris la place de mon cerveau de toute évidence….. Tous ses sentiments qui commencent à m'envahir ne devraient pas avoir lieu. Bon sang ! Santana Lopez va tu te ressaisir ! Tomber amoureuse de cette fille n'est pas une option envisageable et tu le sais très bien. On n'avait dit plus d'histoire d'amour vive les plans d'un soir, là le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Brittany ne pourra jamais n'être qu'une fille d'une nuit, je la respecte beaucoup trop pour cela. Je pense qu'il est préférable que je ne me pose pas trop de question pour l'instant….**_

_**Brittany pov **_

_**San est la plus belle des licornes que je n'ai jamais vue, mais aussi la plus blessé, j'aimerais tellement l'aider mais je ne sais pas si elle est encore prête pour ça et puis je ne l'intéresse peut être pas. Son sourire est magnifique, ses yeux sont… sont… à vrai dire c'est assez étrange cette impression que j'ai constante de me voir à travers eux, je dois sans doute me faire des films…..**_

_**Quinn pov**_

_**Comment fait-elle ? Je pensais que seule Santana le pouvait…. pourtant cette petite brune qui se trouve dans mes bras, réussit ce que seule ma meilleure amie arrivait à faire jusque-là. Je me sens sereine en sa présence, j'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un de meilleur, d'arriver à tous surmonter. C'est vraiment étrange car ce sentiment, je ne l'avais jamais ressenti a pars avec Santana, mais depuis toutes années, je m'étais laisser convaincre que c'était simplement parce que elles et moi étions des âmes sœurs. Rachel possède ce petit truc qui me donne envie de lui faire entièrement confiance, et pourtant dieu seul sait à quelle point la confiance est un sujet difficile avec moi. Je ne sais pas où tout ceci risque de nous mener mais une chose est sure, je ferais tout pour mériter et entretenir cette amitié coute que coute, pour ne jamais voir de déception dans ses petites brunelles chocolat parole de Fabray…..**_

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard les New Direction s'entrainaient pour leurs futures chorégraphies sous le regard attentif de Jessica leur professeur de danse.**

Rachel : je ne vais jamais arriver à enchainer ses pas, je suis trop nul, il n'y a pas pire danseuse que moi, je pense.

Mercedes : Dis pas ça ma chérie, de ce que j'ai pu voir hier pendant mon solo c'est faux…

Rachel (rougissant aux souvenirs) : Ah vrai dire tout le mérite reviendrait plutôt à Quinn

Mercedes : c'est vrai que cette fille à l'air d'avoir plus qu'une corde à son arc.

Rachel (l'air pensive) : ça c'est sure….

**Elles furent interrompu dans leur conversation par Finn qui venait encore une fois d'écrasé le pied de Sam en dansant.**

Mercedes (amusé) : Tu vois, Finn a l'air vraiment pas doué lui.

Rachel : Tu as raison, je ferais mieux d'aller au secours de ce pauvre Sam avant qu'il ne lui écrase définitivement les pieds.

**Au bout de quelques minutes, un bruit sourd ce fit entendre, accompagné d'un cri strident, tous se retournèrent vers leur émetteur, là debout figé comme un idiot se trouvait Finn auprès d'une Rachel visiblement à terre.**

Finn : Oh mon Dieu ! Ma chérie…. Je suis vraiment désolé, je…. Je ne voulais pas….. (Lui tendant la main)… Je vais t'aider

**A peine essaya-t-il de relever la jeune fille, que celle-ci ce mis à crier de douleur, s'apprêtant à retenter l'expérience il se fit toutefois interrompre par l'arrivée des deux cheerleaders.**

Santana : C'est bon baleineau, je pense que tu en as assez fait…. Laisse plutôt faire les pros….

**La brune se plaça fasse à Finn tandis que la blonde prit place aux côtés de la petite Diva rejointe par Brittany.**

Brittany : Rach ! Ça va ? Comment tu te sens ?

**La petite diva ne capta pas la question de son amie, ayant déjà planté son regard dans celui de Quinn.**

Quinn : Est-ce que je peux jeter un coup d'œil ?

**Après un signe de tête d'approbation, la blonde enleva délicatement la ballerine et commença l'observation. Le contact de la main de cette dernière sur sa peau réchauffa le corps tout entier de Rachel en une fraction de seconde, le rouge ne tardant pas à faire apparition sur ses joues.**

Brittany : ça va Rach ? Tu es toute rouge ? Tu dois avoir de la fièvre ?

Rachel (quelque peu mal à l'aise) : Euh…. Non ça va…. C'est le contre coup je pense….

Quinn : ça à l'air d'être une petite foulure, rien de très sérieux, mais vaut mieux t'emmener à l'infirmerie quand même.

Finn (se raclant la gorge) : Très bien, je vais l'emmener… merci pour votre aide….

Santana (le fusillant du regard) : Laisse tomber toi et ta délicatesse presque légendaire vous feriez mieux de vous abstenir, je pense.

**Quinn plaça son premier bras fermement dans le dos de Rachel, puis son deuxième sous ses jambes afin de la soulever délicatement, la brunette plaça instinctivement les siens autour du cou de la blonde toute en la regardant. Le chemin fut plutôt rapide **

Quinn : Tous va bien ? (la brunette ne réagit toujours pas continuant sa contemplation) Rachel ? …. Je vais devoir te poser sur la table tu es prête ?

Rachel (reprenant ses esprits) : Euhhh oui….. Oui va s'y.

Quinn : Très bien (la posant délicatement) l'infirmière ne va pas tarder à arriver, nous t'attendons dehors d'accord.

Rachel (un peu troublé) : Oui

Quinn (souriant) : Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer, ça n'a vraiment pas l'air grave.

Après 30 minutes, Rachel refit son apparition en dehors de l'infirmerie, avec simplement un petit bandage et une boite de médicament.

Santana : Ah ben ça va tu as l'air d'avoir meilleure mine que toute à l'heure.

Rachel (esquissant un sourire) : Oui, Quinn avait raison ce n'était pas très grave, juste une petite foulure, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de marcher c'est juste que je serais un peu plus lente.

Santana (sur un ton taquin) : Dommage Quinnie, mais les transports Fabray vont devoir fermer leurs portes.

Quinn (se moquant) : Fait attention parce que c'est toi qui risquerais d'en avoir besoin Miss Lopez si tu continues à m'embêter de la sorte.

Santana : Tes menaces ne me font pas peur blondie, j'utiliserais les transports Pierce…

Brittany : En tout cas une chose est sure c'est que je ne suis pas prête à utiliser les transports Hudson, je tiens trop à ma vie moi.

**Les quatre jeunes filles explosèrent de rire face à cette remarque et prirent la direction du Glee Club.**

* * *

Will : Bonjour les enfants alors qui veut commencer avec le thème de la semaine vos musiques de films ?

Puck : Moi Mr Schue, je suis prêt

Will : Très bien Noah et tu comptes nous interpréter quoi.

Puck (lançant un regard séducteur vers Quinn) : Une chanson qui me parle beaucoup Hungry Eyes du film Dirty Dancing.

**Le garçon commença a chanté sous le regard amusé de Santana et presque assassin de Rachel.**

Santana : Puck à des vues sur toi ma chère Quinnie

Quinn : Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, cette chanson ne m'est aucunement adressée.

Santana : Ah tu crois ça ? Allo ! Hungry eyes c'est pourtant clair non.

Quinn : Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas de toi dont il parle ma chérie.

Santana : S'il te plait ce n'est pas à chaque fois qu'il matte mon décolleté qu'on dirait un chien en rut mais bien quand il matte le tiens.

Quinn (soupirant) : Santana Lopez toujours tout en finesse… (Se levant, tout en tendant la main) bon aller ma chérie, c'est à nous d'enflammer un peu tout ça.

Santana (sur un ton narquois) : j'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas trop perdue la main, blondie !

Quinn (le sourire en coin) : T'inquiète pas pour moi…. Ce sera encore mieux que quand on jouait dans ton garage avec notre groupe….

Santana (prenant place) : Comme le thème de cette semaine est basé sur les musiques de films Q et moi-même avons eu une petite idée qui je pense risque de vous surprendre un peu, ceux qui ont vu le film Freaky Friday comprendront. Pour cela on n'a demandé un peu d'aide du côté du club de musicos, alors soyez gentil avec Jake notre batteur et Blaine notre batiste.

**Les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent, prenant place sous le regard curieux du Glee Club, Quinn, elle s'installa aux cotés de Santana tout en empoignant la guitare électrique qu'elle brancha aussitôt. Tous huèrent les yeux plus que surprise dès que la blonde commença à jouer, vite rejointe par la voix de Santana.**

**Yeah... Yeah...**  
_Ouais... Ouais..._

**Get up. Get out.**  
_Lève-toi. Sors._  
**Move on, move on. There's no doubt.**  
_Circule, circule. __Il n'y a pas de doute._  
**I'm all wrong. You're right.**  
_J'ai tout faux. Tu as raison._  
**It's all the same with you.**  
_C'est toujours pareil avec toi._  
**I'm too thin, too fat.**  
_Je suis trop maigre, trop grosse._  
**You ask why, so why, so why, so why, so why ?**  
_Tu me demandes pourquoi, alors pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?_

**On and on and on and on. ****(2x)**  
_Encore, encore, encore, et encore. (2x)_

**Don't wanna grow up.**  
_Je ne veux pas grandir._  
**I wanna get out.**  
_Je veux sortir._  
**Hey, take me away.**  
_Hé, emmène-moi._  
**I wanna shout out.**  
_Je veux hurler._  
**Take me away, away, away, away, away...**  
_Emmène-moi, loin, loin, loin, loin..._

**Round and round, here we go again.**  
_On tourne en rond, nous revoici._  
**Same old start, same old end.**  
_Toujours le même début, toujours la même fin._  
**Turn my head, I turn back again.**  
_Je tourne la tête, je me retourne encore._  
**Same old stuff never ends.**  
_Le même vieux truc qui ne finit jamais._  
**Do this, do that.**  
_Fais ci, fais ça._  
**Can't deal, can't deal with that.**  
_Je ne peux plus, je ne peux plus supporter ça._  
**I tune in, tune out. I've heard it all before.**  
_J'écoute, je n'écoute plus. J'ai entendu tout ça avant._  
**Hello, goodbye. Never asking me why.**  
_Bonjour, au revoir. Tu ne me demandes jamais pourquoi._  
**Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye.**  
_Au revoir, au revoir, au revoir._

**On and on and on and on. ****(2x)**  
_Encore, encore, encore, et encore. (2x)_

**Quinn et Santana se raprochèrent pour chanter le refrain dans le même micro sautillant tel de vrai rockstar sous le regard plus qu'amuser de leurs camarades. ****La latina se recula laissant ainsi la place à Q qui se lança directement dans un solo de guitare endiablé qui laissa tout le monde sous le choc  
**

**Round and round, here we go again.**  
_On tourne en rond, nous revoici._  
**Same old story, the same old end.**  
_Toujours la même histoire, toujours la même fin._  
**Turn my head, I turn back again.**  
_Je tourne la tête, je me retourne encore._  
**Same old stuff never ends.**  
_Le même vieux truc qui ne finit jamais._

**N'y une ni deux tout le monde se précipitèrent sur les deux jeunes filles, pour les étreindre.**

Puck : Vous étiez trop hot les filles, sérieux Quinn ton solo juste démentielle, honnêtement c'est quand vous voulez où vous voulez.

Rachel et Brittany (lui tapant l'arrière du cran) : Puckerman !

Puck : Ben quoi, faut le dire quand c'est qualienté….

Kurt (murmurant à Mercedes) : Moi c'est le petit batiste à qui je dirais bien ça

Will (tapant dans ses mains) : Aller les enfants, après cette interprétation plus que intéressante, il est l'heure de peaufiné les derniers petits détails pour le concours de demain soir. Vous savez donc que comme à son habitude vous allez devoir affronter le groupe de Mlle Holyday ainsi que celui de Mr Hills, deux seulement en sortiront vainqueurs à cette issue une semaine plus tard vous vous affrontez afin de déterminer lequel de ses deux groupes disputerons la finale inter camp. Donc au vue des derniers évènements, Mercedes aillant attrapé une petite angine nous n'allons pas commencer par un duo Merchel mais plutôt par un solo de Rachel sur Catch my breath de Kelly Clarkson ensuite vous enchainerez tous ensemble sur une version bien à vous de la chanson Buttons des Pussycat dolls et Snoop Dog, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

**Tous éclatèrent de joie, cette année Mr Schue semblait enfin avoir décidé de misé sur des chansons un peu plus récentes…..**

* * *

**La fin de soirée pour les New Direction se déroula comme à son habitude par leur fameux feu de camp, Rachel rejoignit Quinn qui était assise prêt du feu en train de faire griller quelques chamallow.**

Rachel : Peut être qu'un jour je saurai par quel miracle Quinn Fabray est venue sur terre.

Quinn (levant un sourcil interrogateur) : comment ça ?

Rachel : De ce que je peux constater tu as énormément de talent caché qui font de toi un être à part, je dirais même exceptionnelle

Quinn (souriant tout en buvant une gorgée) : Détrompe-toi, je suis loin d'être exceptionnelle

Rachel (fessant la même chose à son tour parlant d'une voix basse) : En tout cas tu l'es pour moi…

**Quinn s'apprêtait à lui demandé si elle avait dit quelque chose mais elle fut interrompu par l'arrivé plus que joyeuse de Kurt qui se plaça directement près de Rachel.**

Kurt : Eh les filles vous devinerez jamais ce qui m'arrive…. Blaine m'a invité à boire un verre…Moi Kurt Hummel je viens de me faire inviter par un garçon plus que craquant à aller boire un verre… vous vous rendez compte.

**Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard plus qu'amuser devant l'attitude aussi mignonne de leur ami. La blonde se racla la gorge tout en leur indiquant qu'elle allait voir Santana, permettant ainsi au jeune homme de profiter d'un peu d'intimité pour raconter à sa meilleure amie certains autres détails. Rachel ne quitta pas des yeux Quinn qui s'éloignait petit à petit d'eux, une pointe de tristesse pouvant clairement se lire dans ses yeux. Kurt commença son monologue concernant sa rencontre avec le petit brun au nœud papillon, mais constata de suite que son amie n'était qu'à moitié là.**

Kurt : Je pense que tu devrais lui dire.

Rachel : Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

Kurt : j'ai bien vu comment tu l'observes depuis tout à l'heure, comment tu t'empêches de la toucher de peur d'exprimer tes réactions, tu n'oses même pas la regarder dans les yeux de peur qu'elle lise en toi….

Rachel (Rougissant) : tu dis n'importe quoi…. L'alcool te monte à la tête à ce que je vois

Kurt : Voyons Rach ! De quoi as-tu peur ?

**La petite brunette ne réagit pas à ses mots, ce qui conforta le jeune homme dans son idée, mais il ne souhaita pas la brusquer d'avantage.**

Kurt : Je ne dirai rien rassure-toi, mais réfléchis bien Rachel, tu ne pourras pas éternellement refouler tes sentiments. Ils remonteront toujours à la surface quelques soient les circonstances…. Tu ne pourras pas te cacher derrière ta relation avec Finn pour échapper à tout ça…..

* * *

**Santana se trouvait légèrement en retrait des autres, assise sur une pierre, Quinn le remarqua, c'est discrètement qu'elle se dirigea vers son amie, qui était en train de chantonner.**

Santana :

Am I crazy or falling in love  
_Est-ce que tu penses des fois_  
Is it real or just another crush  
_Quand t'es seule_  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you  
_Ou cette chose pourrait allé_  
Are you holding back, like the way I do  
_Suis-je fou ou suis-je entrain de tomber amoureux ?_

_Quinn :_  
Cuz I try and try to walk away,  
_Est-ce que c'est juste un autre béguin_  
But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away  
_Prends-tu ton souffle, quand je te regarde_

_**La brune fut surprise par l'arrivée de son amie mais ne tenta pas de caché ce qu'elle avait entre les mains.**_

Quinn (tout en s'installant à ses côtés) : Eh ! Je ne pensais pas que tu en avais gardé une

Santana (regardant à nouveau la photo d'elle et Cassie) : Si ! C'est histoire de me rappeler à quel point l'amour ça craint…

Quinn : Qu'est ce qui ne va pas San ?

Santana : Tout va très bien…

Quinn : Santana Maria Lopez, tu ne me la feras pas à moi.

Santana (quelque peu gêné) : Tu crois qu'on peut tomber amoureuse d'une personne que l'on connait à peine ?

Quinn : Je pense que l'on tombe amoureuse du moment où notre cœur est enfin près à le faire, ce n'est aucunement une question de temps.

Santana : Mais si j'en suis pas sure ? Après tout ce que l'on a vécu j'ai peur de me tromper.

Quinn : Tu n'es peut être pas certaine de ça, mais ton cœur le sait lui, alors laisse lui le temps, il te donnera lui-même la réponse

Santana : Et si je me fessais des films, si elle ne me voyait que comme une amie.

Quinn : Il n'y a que en te lançant que tu pourras être fixé et puis Brittany à l'air d'être quelqu'un de très gentille et compréhensif.

Santana : Comment tu …..

Quinn : je ne serais pas une meilleure amie si je n'avais rien remarqué…

Santana : En tout cas peut-être que tu devrais écouter un peu ton cœur, toi aussi et y laisser rentrer quelqu'un…

Quinn (souriant) : Bien essayé, Darling, mais il n'est pas question de moi sur ce coup-là… (Toute en partant) ah et pour répondre à la question oui je perds mon souffle quand je te vois parce que tu sais très bien que je n'ai que le béguin pour toi…. Ma tortilla…

**Sur ce dernier mot, la Latina se leva d'un coup et partie à la poursuite de la blonde qui ne cessait de rire au éclat.**

* * *

**Le lendemain matin, tous se déroula relativement vite, chacun se préparant dans son coin pour la représentation de début d'après-midi, Santana s'apprêtait à quitter le bungalow quand elle remarqua Quinn revenant de sa promenade, courir était devenue une habitude pour elles deux dès qu'il fallait qu'elles évacuent leur stress.**

Santana : Ben alors mon sucre d'orge tu as l'air complètement déprimé, tu aurais pu me prévenir qu'on devait faire ça a tour de rôle. (La blonde esquissa un léger sourire) qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Me dit pas que ça a encore un rapport avec l'autre abrutit !

Quinn (reprenant son souffle) : Non rien avoir

Santana : Alors pourquoi cette tête ? Ta enfin découvert que Sue Sylvester était ta mère biologique ?

Quinn : AH AH AH très drôle, non… je… (Soupirant) c'est à propos de Rachel…

Santana : Oh ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Quinn : Je… tu vois c'est la première personne depuis toi avec qui j'ai vraiment envie d'être amie et j'aimerais vraiment bien faire les choses, être l'amie parfaite seulement je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre avec toi toute est facile, on se connait depuis notre enfance. Mais avec Rachel….

Santana : T'inquiète pas Quinnie, tout se passera très bien, je suis sure que Rach est déjà folle de toi…

Quinn : Ne dit pas de sottise, c'est juste qu'elle me place tellement sur un pied destale que j'ai peur qu'elle soit vraiment déçue quand elle verra qui est vraiment Quinn Fabray.

Santana : Eh ! Arrête tes conneries reste tout simplement toi-même et tous ce passera bien. Crois-moi tu es géniale comme meilleure amie et je ne t'échangerais pour rien au monde donc continue à apprendre à la connaitre encore d'avantage et tu finiras sans doute par ne plus avoir toutes ses craintes d'accord…. Aller va vite te préparer et ne nous rejoint pas en retard hein !

Quinn (plaçant un bisou sur sa joue) : Merci San ! Toi aussi tu es la meilleure amie qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir tu sais.

* * *

**Rachel s'était installée dans un petit coin en coulisse à quelques mètres de ses amis afin de se concentrer un peu avant de faire son entrée sur scène. Harmony fit son apparition et ne put s'empêcher de venir troubler le calme de la petite Diva. **

Harmony : Alors le Troll on répète un peu histoire de pas trop mordre la poussière…. Mais tu sais que cela ne sert à rien de toute façon, tu es dépourvu du moindre talent….

Rachel : Tu n'as rien trouvé d'autre à faire que de venir m'insulté à quelques minutes de ton entrée sur scène. Je te fais si peur que ça.

Harmony (un petit rire moqueur) : Tu devrais faire attention Berry à ne pas trop être insolente car je te signale que Blondie n'est pas dans les parages pour protéger ton gros cul. Et sache que en aucun cas tu ne me fais peur, comme je te l'ai dit le talent, tu en es dépourvu, tu n'arrives même pas à la cheville du singe de l'âge de glace 4 pour moi. Faudrait même que tu penses à te payer des cours de chant afin de pimenter un peu le concours car ça devient ennuyant de vous écraser à plat de couture chaque année.

**La brune baissa son regard afin de ne pas montrer les larmes qui commençaient à apparaitre au coin de ses yeux. Brittany et Santana voyant la scène de loin, décidèrent précipitamment de rejoindre Rachel.**

Harmony : Tu vois la naine, la différence entre toi et moi, c'est que j'ai tout la beauté, la voix, la popularité, ce que toi tu ne possèderas définitivement jamais… Alors fait toi une raison Looseuse, je suis une gagnante et toi une éternelle perdante…..

Santana (voyant rouge, à l'entente de ses propos s'apprêtant à se jeter sur elle) : Cette fois, j'vais me la faire! Tu ouvres encore ta grande bouche et je t'écrase…

**C'est le bras de Brittany qui stoppa net l'action entrepris par la Latina, la blonde plongea aussitôt ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans ceux noir ombragé.**

Brittany : Laisse-moi régler ça… (S'avançant et soulevant par le col Harmony) tu sais très bien que je suis plutôt du genre pacifiste mais si tu insultes encore une seule fois Rachel ou n'importe lequel de mes amis, je te promets de faire de ta vie un véritable enfer. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Harmony se dégagea de l'emprise, sans un mot pris le chemin opposé, ne voulant sans doute pas se retrouver à devoir affronter la grande blonde ainsi que la Latina au tempérament de feu.

Brittany : Tu sais très bien qu'elle a tort…

Rachel (la coupant) : J'aimerai être seule si ça vous ennui pas.

**Brittany s'apprêtait à répliquer quand ce fut au tour de Santana de poser son bras sur elle, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent comme dialoguant en silence.**

Santana : Très bien on te laisse.

**Dès son arrivée, Santana raconta à Quinn toute l'altercation ainsi que l'isolement et le refus de la petite Diva de parler à quiconque depuis. La blonde jeta un regard en direction de Brittany qui approuva d'un signe de tête, elle se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers Rachel qui se tenait à quelques mètres dos tourné à tous ses amis. La brune sentit immédiatement la présence de cette dernière et commença à parler.**

Rachel : Je n'y arriverais jamais, Harmony a raison, je suis une perdante et ça ne changera jamais.

Quinn : Je t'interdis de dire ça, ce n'est pas vrai, tu es l'une des meilleures chanteuses qu'il met été donné d'entendre.

Rachel : C'est gentil de vouloir me réconforter mais je n'y arriverais pas….

Quinn : Rach ! Regarde-moi ! Tu sais très bien que les artistes brisés font souvent leur meilleure prestation en puissant toute la souffrance qu'ils ont en eux et cette conne d'Harmony vient de te donner les meilleures armes pour époustouflés toutes cette assemblée.

Rachel : Oui mais….

Quinn : Il n'y a pas de mais Rachel ! Puisse dans ton cœur dans ce que tu ressens, laisse tout ceci s'exprimer, surmonte ta peur, sert toi en comme une arme et non comme une faiblesse parce qu'elle est ta plus grande force.

Rachel les larmes aux yeux serra fort la blonde dans ses bras.

Quinn (relâchant leur étreinte) : Maintenant fait moi plaisir monte sur cette scène, montre à toutes ses personnes ce dont la grande Rachel Barbra Berry est capable et botte ainsi le cul de toute cette bande de pétasse.

Rachel (souriant) : Merci Quinn

Quinn (souriant à son tour) : Oh mais de rien, c'est ça être amie non ?

Rachel (forçant un nouveau sourire) : Oui…. C'est ça être amie…

**I don't wanna be left behind**  
_Je ne veux pas être laissée derrière_  
**Distance was a friend of mine**  
_La distance était une amie _  
**Catching breath in a web of lies**  
_Reprenant mon souffle dans un tissu de mensonges_  
**I've spent most of my life**  
_J'ai passé la majeure partie de ma vie_  
**Riding waves, playing acrobat**  
_A surfer sur les vagues, en jouant à l'acrobate_  
**Shadowboxing the other half**  
_Boxant dans l'ombre l'autre moitié_  
**Learning how to react**  
_Apprenant comment réagir_  
**I've spent most of my time**  
_J'ai passé l'essentiel de ma vie_

**Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show**  
_A reprendre mon souffle, en laissant aller, tendre ma joue pour le bien de ce spectacle_  
**Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right**  
_Maintenant que tu sais, voilà ma vie, on ne m'a pas dit ce qui était censé être juste_

**Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that**  
_Reprendre mon souffle, personne ne peut me ramener en arrière, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça_  
**Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now**  
_Reprendre mon souffle, je ne vais pas les laisser me terrasser, tout est si facile maintenant_

**Addicted to the love I found**  
_Accro à l'amour que j'ai trouvé_  
**Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud**  
_Le cœur lourd, dorénavant un nuage d'apesanteur_  
**Making time for the ones that count**  
_Prenant le temps pour ceux qui comptent_  
**I'll spend the rest of my time**  
_Je vais passer le reste de ma vie_  
**Laughing hard with the windows down**  
_A rire très fort avec les fenêtres baissées_  
**Leaving footprints all over town**  
_En laissant des empreintes dans toute la ville_  
**Keeping faith, karma comes around**  
_En gardant la foi, le karma viendra par là_  
**I will spent the rest of my life**  
_Je vais passer le reste de ma vie_

**Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show**  
_A reprendre mon souffle, en laissant aller, tendre ma joue pour le bien de ce spectacle_  
**Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right**  
_Maintenant que tu sais, voilà ma vie, on ne m'a pas dit ce qui était censé être juste_

**Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that**  
_Reprendre mon souffle, personne ne peut me ramener en arrière, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça_  
**Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now**  
_Reprendre mon souffle, je ne vais pas les laisser me terrasser, tout est si facile maintenant_

**You helped me see (tout en fixant Quinn)**  
_Tu m'as aidé à voir_  
**The beauty in everything**  
_La beauté dans toutes choses_

**Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show**  
_En reprenant mon souffle, en laissant aller, tendre ma joue pour le bien de ce spectacle_  
**Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right**  
_Maintenant que tu sais, voilà ma vie, on ne m'a pas dit ce qui était censé être juste_

**Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that**  
_Reprendre mon souffle, personne ne peut me ramener en arrière, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça_  
**Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now**  
_Reprendre mon souffle, je ne vais pas les laisser me terrasser, tout est si facile maintenant_

**Catch my breath**  
_Reprendre mon souffle_

**Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that**  
_Reprendre mon souffle, personne ne peut me ramener en arrière, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça_  
**Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now**  
_Reprendre mon souffle, je ne vais pas les laisser me terrasser, tout est si facile maintenant_  
**It's all so simple now**  
_Tout est si facile maintenant_

**Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show**  
_En reprenant mon souffle, en laissant aller, tendre ma joue pour le bien de ce spectacle_  
**Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right**  
_Maintenant que tu sais, voilà ma vie, on ne m'a pas dit ce qui était censé être juste_

**Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that**  
_Reprendre mon souffle, personne ne peut me ramener en arrière, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça_  
**Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now**  
_Reprendre mon souffle, je ne vais pas les laisser me terrasser, tout est si facile maintenant_  
**It's all so simple now**  
_Tout est si facile maintenant_

**La brunette quitta aussitôt la scène sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement rejoignant ses amis, ce fut au tour de Harmony et sa troupe d'effectuer leur deuxième passage, quelle ne fut pas la surprise de tous en entendant la musique de Buttons retentir, ils venaient de se faire tout simplement voler leur prestation.**

Tina : C'est bon on n'est fichu, elles nous ont volé notre chanson

Mercedes : Comment on put elles faire ça, c'est vraiment déloyale

Santana : Et oui Aretha, c'est la dure loi de la compétition, Quinn et moi connaissons bien ce genre de garces, c'était couru d'avance qu'elles ne se laisseraient pas écraser si facilement.

Finn : Et si j'allais chanter un solo

Santana : Rêve pas l'asticot, tu ne feras pas le poids contre le show qu'elles sont en train de faire.

Finn : Pourquoi donc ?

Kurt : Comment dire tu es loin d'avoir leur atout si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Finn : Je vois très bien, mais je peux l'être sexy (commençant à ouvrir sa chemise).

Santana : Arrête ça tout de suite, tu es aussi sexy qu'un phacochère.

Kurt : Satan à raison Finn ne le prend pas mal mais au vue de notre situation peut d'option s'offre à nous. Notre seule solution pour gagner aurait été une improvisation à la Rachel Berry. (Portant son regard sur la jeune fille) mais ma chérie pardonne moi de te dire cela, tu n'es vraiment pas d'attaque pour nous faire ton show.

Finn : mais si Rachel peut le faire n'est-ce pas ma chérie ?

Santana : Ouvre tes yeux baleineau tu vois bien que ta copine n'a plus vraiment la force pour tenir debout.

Rachel : Santana et Kurt ont raison, même si ça en met un coup à mon égo, j'ai beaucoup trop mal à la cheville pour pouvoir tenir encore debout sur scène l'espace d'une chanson. On ferait mieux d'aller voir monsieur Schuester pour lui annoncer que vu le vol de notre prestation on n'a malheureusement pas le choix il faut déclarer forfait.

Mercedes : Quoi ? On ne peut pas faire ça, on ne va pas laisser Harmony et sa bande nous battre encore une fois.

Puck : On n'a pas vraiment le choix à vrai dire…. Regarde ! Elles mettent le feu à la piste (avec notre prestation ajouta Kurt la rage aux yeux)… personne ici n'est en forme ou près à relever le défi d'improviser alors qu'il ne reste que quelques minutes avant notre passage. Alors Rach à raison soyons réaliste et allons voir Mr Schue…..

**Tous ce regardèrent les yeux remplis de tristesse, cette année encore, ne serait pas l'année de la gloire pour les New Directions, ils prirent tous le chemin menant à Mr Schuster sauf Quinn qui resta figé semblant hésité, réfléchissant. Santana remarqua l'absence de son amie derrière elle et se retourna.**

Santana (un sourire en coin) : Je connais ce regard, c'est celui qui annonce toujours une idée made in Fabray n'est-ce pas ?

**La blonde lui adressa un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire avant de prendre la direction de la scène. Les New Directions arrivaient presque à la hauteur de Will quand soudain une voix annonça leur passage. Les applaudissements d'encouragement leurs firent alors tourner la tête vers la scène, ils se retrouvèrent tous étonné devant le spectacle s'offrant à eux, Quinn venait de prendre place au piano, elle fixa quelques instants Rachel, lui adressant un sourire malicieux et commença à jouer.**

**I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes**  
_Je sais que je peux parfois être un peu têtue_  
**You might say, a little righteous and too proud**  
_Tu pourrais ajouter, un peu stricte et trop fier_  
**I just want to find a way to compromise**  
_Je veux juste trouver une manière de transiger_  
**Cose I believe that we can work things out**  
_Parce que je crois que nous pouvons résoudre des choses_

**I thought I had all the answers never giving in**  
_Je pensais que j'avais toutes les réponses en n'abandonnant jamais_  
**But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong**  
_Mais bébé depuis que tu es parti j'ai compris que je me trompais_

**All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie**  
_Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis perdue sans toi je ne mentirai pas_  
**How am I gonna be strong without you I need you by my side**  
_Comment ferais-je pour être forte sans toi j'ai besoin de toi près de moi_  
**If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye**  
_Si nous nous sommes déjà dit que nous ne serons jamais ensemble et que nous nous sommes quittés avec un au revoir_  
**Don't know what I'd do...**  
_Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait..._  
**I'm lost without you**  
_Je suis perdue sans toi_  
**I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you**  
_Je continue d'essayer de trouver mon chemin mais tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis perdue sans toi_  
**I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you**  
_Je continue d'essayer d'affronter le jour je suis perdue sans toi_

**How my ever gonna get rid of these blues**  
_Comment ferais-je jamais disparaître cette tristesse_  
**Baby I'm so lonely all the time**  
_Chéri je suis si seule tout le temps_  
**Everywhere I go I get so confused**  
_Partout où je vais je me sens si confuse_  
**You're the only thing that's on my mind**  
_Tu es la seule chose que j'ai en tête_

**Oh my bed's so cold at night and I miss you more each day**  
_Oh mon lit est si froid la nuit et tu me manques chaque jour un peu plus_  
**Only you can make it right, no I'm not too proud to say**  
_Toi seul peux rendre celà agréable, non je ne suis pas trop fière pour le dire_

**If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away**  
_Si seulement je pouvais te serrer dans mes bras et ainsi évacuer la douleur_  
**Can't stop the tears from running down my face**  
_Je ne peux pas arrêter les larmes qui coulent le long de mon visage_  
**Oh**  
_Oh_

**I'm lost without you**  
_Je suis perdue sans toi_  
**Lost without you**  
_Perdue sans toi….._


End file.
